What If?
by Retta Mac
Summary: AU SPN fanfiction. Told from the point of view of Dean and Sam's half -sister, Kailyn. Begins in season four and progresses from there. My first fanfiction so feedback is greatly appreciated. Rated T for later chapters to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Did you ever wonder what the SPN universe would be like if there was a third Winchester sibling. This is my take, Kailyn Winchester is the younger half-sister of Sam and Dean and the story for the most part is told from her point of view. Spoilers for season four, takes place after On the Head of a Pin episode._

_I do not own or in any way am associated with Supernatural or the CW network. Supernatural belongs to the brilliant Eric Kripke and the CW network. _

The vision woke me in a cold sweat. At first I had thought that the job my family did was finally catching up with me. Sam, my Sammy was shrouded in darkness; he was staring at Ruby as if my dream manifestation wasn't there. The demon pulled a knife from her belt and approached my dear brother and kissed him, she pulled back from him and brought up the knife, holding her arm out she sliced her wrist. In a hungry fervor, Sam grabbed her arm and took the wound in his mouth and drank from her.

I jerked awake and blinked in the darkness. Sam and Dean were in the adjoining room asleep. I groaned at the vision, disappointed in my brother and pissed as Hell at the demon who was supposed to be 'helping' in the fight against Lilith.

"Castiel, I need you." I said, casting my gaze to the ceiling.

A flutter of wings and I felt the side of the bed give and the bedside light was flipped on. "What's the matter Kailyn? Why are you calling me at... 3:12 in the morning?" he asked, regarding me with an intense azure gaze after he checked the time on the clock beside the bed.

"I just had a vision/ nightmare. I need to tell you because I think that it's something that you and the rest of your garrison should know. I saw him with Ruby… and he was drinking her blood. Cas her blood, he's becoming what yellow eyes wanted him to become and I want to stop it but I don't know how." I said desperation and hysteria edging its way into my voice.

"Kail, we will help you… I will help. Don't worry; it will be taken care of." Castiel answered, wrapping an arm around my shoulder and pulling me close, something that he never did in the company of Dean and Sam. Cas was quickly become one of my best friends, if angels could have friends.

"What are you gonna do?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his neck and burrowing my face into his trench coat.

"I will have to talk to my brothers and sisters and we will decide on what to do. But please look after yourself until we do." He answered, tightening the hug. "You need to go back to sleep."

"Okay, will you stay with me until I do? I don't want to be by myself, I might dream it again and I don't like seeing my brother like that." I said laying back against the sheets and looking up at Cas.

"Yeah, I'll stay with you. Think about something happy, I'll be here." He answered, clicking off the light and sitting in a chair near the bed.

"Thanks Cas; I dunno what I'd do without you around." I said, turning on my side to see him in the moonlight that filtered through the curtain.

"You would manage pretty well I'd think. Goodnight Kailyn." Cas said smiling in the darkness as I drifted off to sleep.

"Night MAC." I said, referring to the angel with the nickname that only I ever called him.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: So this chapter is about Castiel and his thoughts while he waits for Kailyn to go to sleep. Hope y'all like it. Reviews are always welcome. I do not own Supernatural._

Castiel sat in the chair in the corner of the room just listening to the girl's even breathing. How someone could have come to mean so much to him in such a short amount of time baffled him. When he had been charged with looking after Dean, he had never expected to also be entrusted with the younger sister of the man he had pulled from Hell. It was only after he had met her and told the leader of his garrison about her gift that he was charged to look after her as well.

Her enthusiasm for the hunt and her knowledge of the job that she had been born into proved that she was of Winchester blood. When she had first met him she had scoffed at his offered hand and had pulled him into a hug that had Dean and Sam laughing. After she had released him she had grinned up at him and said "You saved my brother from torturous damnation in the pit, therefore, you are alright in my book. I owe you for bringing my best friend back to me, so I will never shake your hand, Castiel."

She was a surprisingly joyous person, considering the harsh life that she had lived growing up. Her appearance served as a rouse for anyone who thought that she would be an easy target. At a small five foot two she had enough attitude to make her ten feet tall. Castiel wasn't supposed to feel but she radiated a strong positive energy that you were happy as well.

Over the months that Castiel had known her, he had been impressed by her tenacity but also by her humanity and spirituality. She had endeared herself to him by her faith that the celestial plan would be fulfilled, her belief that somehow Dean would accept his part in ending the war. When he had told Castiel to find someone else, she had looked at her big brother, who would have dwarfed her diminutive stature had he not been in a hospital bed, and said "Dean Winchester, don't… just don't" and then she had looked at Castiel and stated, very matter of factly, "If Dean here won't man up and take responsibility, I'll do all in my powers to help stop Lilith from raising Lucifer."

Castiel and Kailyn had been close after that moment, but he had denied that he had felt anything for the girl other that of friendly affection. He was an angel, he wasn't supposed to feel. But since he had known the Winchesters he was beginning to feel things that he hadn't felt in a long time, fear being one of the key ones but others as well.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: this chapter is a little longer than the previous two. Kailyn's nickname for Castiel, Mac, is an acronym; Kailyn called him My Angel Castiel after she learned that he had been charged to watch over her in addition to guiding Dean towards his destiny; later she shortened it to Mac. Dean calls Kailyn Pip, which is short for Pipsqueak. The origin will later be explained in an upcoming chapter. Enjoy and if you are so inclined review. I don't own Supernatural though I wish that I did._

I awoke the next morning with the bright morning sun streaming through the windows; I stretched and cast my gaze to where Castiel had sat the night before. As I suspected, there was no sign of him. I rolled out of bed and walked into Dean and Sam's room, Sam was nowhere in sight and Dean was in the bathroom brushing his teeth. I sat on the end of one of the queen beds that dominated most of the room. I looked up at my reflection in the mirrors on the ceiling, wondering why my lovely brother Dean always chose the seediest of motel to stay in.

Dean walked out of the bathroom, charming grin firmly in place. "Hey Pip, did you finally wake up?" he asked as he sat down beside me.

"Yeah, I just had a really bad vision last night. Where's Sam-Sam?" I asked hugging him good morning. I'm a very hugging person.

"I dunno, I woke up this morning and he was already gone. He left a note saying he would be back around twelve and that he'd bring back some food." Dean answered, returning the hug, "What was your vision about?"

"I… Well… Uh, I'm glad Sammy's not here. I saw Sam with Ruby and they were making out, and then… then she slit her wrist." I started.

"What happened after that?" Dean interrupted.

"Cool your heels and I'll tell you. You won't like it, you'll probably be on the warpath but I'll tell you anyway. Sam drank her blood Dean. He drank her blood and didn't even hesitate." I said, meeting his emerald gaze with my hazel.

"Are you sure it was a vision and not just a nightmare? It has happened before you know." Dean asked turning and putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Completely Dean, I woke up like I always do after a vision. Trust me when I say that it was a vision, as much as I wish it wasn't true." I answered, my eyes never leaving his.

He studied my face and then stated, "We need to tell Cas, now that Uriel's dead I won't have to worry too much about Sammy's safety, but they have got to know. Hell, they might even be able to help us."

"They already know, I told Mac last night. He said that they would find a way to help." I informed.

Dean stood almost as soon as the information left my mouth. He had the set look in his eyes that usually translated to someone was about to get their ass handed to them. He glanced toward the ceiling and shouted to the heavens, "Castiel, get you holy ass down here!"

"Dean, calm your ass down. What are you getting your panties in a twist for? Mac wouldn't do anything to our Sammy." I said placing a soothing hand on his arm.

"I know that you think that Pip, but angels can be conniving too. I mean just look at Uriel for God's sake." Dean said in a condescending tone.

"Dean Winchester, just because you're my older brother doesn't mean that I'll allow you to patronize me. Hey Mac, ignore Dean's pissy attitude, I think he's suffering from male PMS." I said, removing my hand from Dean's arm and beaming at the angel when he finally revealed himself.

"I'll ask for an explanation of that phrase in a minute. Dean, what is wrong that you would yell at me for?" Cas asked, curiously.

"Sammy drinking demon's blood, and you already know and all you trigger happy angels." Dean shouted, clearly touchy on the subject.

"Dean, Mac wouldn't hurt Sam-Sam, Ruby on the other hand, I wouldn't lose any sleep if something happened to her. Would you Mac?" I stated, casting my gaze from my older brother to Castiel.

"Sam would not be harmed Dean. We are unsure of what course to take; Sam must stop as I've said to you before we just aren't sure how to proceed. The only thing that we can come up with is killing him, which we don't want to do." Castiel explained how things were working out upstairs.

Dean, Castiel, and I were silent for a few moments all of us thinking about the seriousness that we faced. I looked at the two men who sat with me and then I spoke. "I'll talk to him." Both men looked at me in surprise.

"I will talk to him. Sam listens to me when he won't listen to you Dean, you know it's true. He would lash out at you for saying anything, but he won't me. He may be addicted to her blood but he loves me. Dean I'll do it with or without your consent." I continued, ignoring their silent argument.

"Sam wouldn't, that's not what I'm worried about, it's Ruby. If possible she hates you almost as much as you her. The bitch might try to kill you after you talk to Sammy." Dean argued.

"Dean I can handle myself, Ruby doesn't scare me. Besides, I have you and Mac to help me out if it should come to that." I smiled at the two of them lightly.

"Pip, I wish you would take things more seriously than you do. It's gonna get you killed one of these days." Dean said, shaking his head in resignation.

"You may talk to him about it, but I want you to promise that you will call to me if anything goes awry." Castiel said, coming to look down at me with intense blues eyes.

"Mac, I promise. If I feel like I can't take care of the situation I'll call for you." I said, putting my hands on his shoulders to convey that I was sincere.

"When are you gonna talk to him?" Dean asked, sitting down wearily; worry weighing on him though he had only just awoken.

"When he comes back from wherever he is. I'm going to go talk to the Goddess and see if she can give me a little advice. See you both in a little bit." I answered, walking back to my room so I could get dressed and go outside.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Okay, so this chapter starts out with Kailyn holding a conversation with the Goddess. This means that she is a practicioner of Witchcraft, but her's is a hybrid I guess you would call it. She worships the Goddess but she also believes in God. THe fact that she can hear the Goddess has some significance in later chapters, points for whoever draws a connection between this and a statement made by Cas at the beginning of Season Four Supernatural series. Thanks for all the reviews, they make me write faster. Review please._

I was sitting on the picnic bench that was situated a few yards away from the motel, looking at the trees that surrounded the place. It was a type of beauty that reminded me of home, before my mother was killed. Though I loved Bobby Singer and Singer Salvage, a part of me had died with her the day that I learned a that she had been murdered by a Deava out for revenge. Nature was my place to escape the horror and strife of my everyday life and experience a sliver of calmness. A crow perched on the branch of an oak sapling cocked its head to the side. I smiled to myself and opened my mind to the Goddess.

'_Goddess, I need your help. Castiel has told me that his father and siblings don't know what to do to remedy the problem except killing my bother. What can I do to make him stop what he's been doing?'_ I pleaded to the Goddess waiting for her to reply.

The voice of serenity permeated my mind as she answered, _'I know you worry about your brother, the problem is not his addiction but the demon that started it. I know you have thought the same thing Kailyn Winchester. Kill the demon and you free Sam.'_

'_I would do that in a heartbeat Goddess, even if I went down in the process. But Sammy would resent me for killing her. The poor idiot has fallen in love with her it would seem. I'm going to try to talk some sense into him when he comes back from wherever he is. I will seek your guidance after I talk to him.'_ I said, feeling the gentle breeze whisper across my face but not opening my eyes lest I break contact with the Goddess.

'_My son will be of assistance to you my dear. It would seem that he has developed some feelings for you. He tries to mask it as friendly affection because he hasn't felt in many years.'_ The Goddess informed, a small laugh echoing in my consciousness.

'_He can't, God will take his grace and he will fall. My angel Castiel will fall. Goddess why did you tell me that, now I have two men and an angel to take care of?' _I answered, my mind picturing Castiel's host dead and my angel gone.

'_I did not mean to upset you my dear, but I know that the same feelings stir inside you as well. You forget that I have some sway over my husband. I love my children and I protect them. Castiel is not Azazel; you were a Wiccan before Castiel was sent to guide you. Always keep your faith in me I will never desert you.'_ She offered in reassurance.

From down the road I heard the familiar sound of the Impala purring toward the motel. _'Goddess, watch over me. I want to thank you for your council, it has been helpful. Sammy's almost here.'_ I said listening as the moment of reckoning approached.

'_You have divine help; I will be with you in spirit.' _She answered, ending our discussion with the prayer she always used, _'Have faith in the light…'_

'And illuminate the darkness." I finished aloud, opening my eyes and ending my connection to the Goddess. Sam whipped the Impala into a spot in front of the rooms and got out of the car, smiling his puppy dog smile when he saw me. I returned the smile and motioned him to join me.

He nodded and held up the bag of food that he had in his hand before he started toward me. When he reached the bench he sat down with me and sat the bag beside him as he wrapped me in a hug.

"How's my favorite sister this morning?" he asked when he let go.

"Weary big brother, very weary, not only did I find out that a certain angel has feelings for me but I have a vision that tells me one of my brothers is on the road to dying… again." I said, looking over at him.

"What did you see, which one of us?" Sam asked, concern replacing his smile.

"Sam, I know what you're doing. I know how your powers are developing so fast. It isn't right, you can't do it anymore." I answered.

"When did you have the vision?" he asked silently, neither denying nor confirming my statement.

"Last night. You were in a dark room with Ruby, she slit her wrist and you drank her blood. Sam, if you keep doing what you're doing, you'll become what Azazel wanted. Lilith has a plan for you and I'm pretty sure it isn't because of your hunting attitude." I replied, my tone was calm, something that I'd picked up from Mac.

"I can kill demons now, kill them Kail not just send them to Hell but kill them. I've saved lives with it, yours and Dean's included. How can you ask me to stop when you owe your life to it?" Sam asked, defending himself.

"It's a demon given power Sam! Every time you use it, you become even more corrupted. I blame myself for part of it because I left you after Dean went to Hell. If I hadn't left Ruby never would have convinced you that it was the only way to defeat Lilith. Dad would never have wanted this, Mary either." I said, sliding off the bench and turning to look down at him. "Sam you are my brother and I love you, but I will not stand by and watch you go down the path that surely guarantees your damnation"

"What do you intend to do?" he asked, looking up at me, pain on his face at my cutting words.

"The angels don't know what to do. Yes I told Castiel, you should have figured that I would, the only thing that they can think of is to kill you other than let you be used by Lilith. I haven't had visions of what the end of the war looks like but I know that if I have anything to do about it you will be there to see it. The Goddess advised me that if I kill Ruby, I can save you." I said, sitting back down next to him.

"I can't let you do that. She saved my life; I still owe her for that." Sam argued.

"Sam, I've already made up my mind. She will die by my hand. As far as you owing her your life, that's bullshit. The day you started drinking her blood that contract became null and void. Now you either let me kill her or you stop me." I answered, standing.

"What if I promise never to do it again, both the drinking her blood and using the power, would you still kill her?" he asked, looking up.

"You promised Dean that you wouldn't, but you did. Sam, what happened to you? You aren't my brother anymore, not the same one before Dean died." I questioned, walking back toward the motel room.

"Dean died and you left me. Ruby was the only one I had. I couldn't do it by myself. I hate myself for the person I've become but I can't change it now." Sam called after me.

I turned and looked at him, "You aren't alone now Sammy. Think about your answer and let me know. I love you big brother, I don't want to lose you."


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Sorry for the delay yall, but here's chapter 5. So having talked to Sam, Kailyn now has an angel to deal with. Big ups to **winchesterxgirl** for her awesome quote. Do you think it works well? Hope ya like. I don't own supernatural._

I stepped into the room and let out a sigh. Having dealt with one of my worries I had another to confront. Castiel and Dean were discussing something when I walked in, what I don't know because they stopped talking when I entered the room. Dean turned in the chair to look at me and Cas's intense sapphire gaze also turned to me, both of them questioning, waiting, hopeful.

"Later." I said simply, meeting the pair of green eyes that wanted Sam's answer. "Can I borrow the Impala, I need to go somewhere?"

"Yeah, Sam has the keys though." He answered, eyes still questioning.

Sam came in right behind me so I turned and extended an open hand to him. He dropped the keys into it, face full of shame that he'd been discovered. I turned and looked at Castiel, hazel meeting blue. He nodded and in a rustle of wings was gone. I then turned to Dean and said, "Dean, try not to kill him alright. I call when I'm ready to come back"

I walked out to the Impala, running a hand up the sleek lines of her hood before I climbed inside the metal masterpiece. Like my older brother Dean, the Impala was a member of the Winchester family and a place where I felt safe. Turning the key in the ignition she rumbled to life. I savored the sound until I registered the music that was blaring from the speakers.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, what am I gonna do with you? I think that the advance of your demonic powers has worsened your musical taste." I said, lowering my head before putting one of Dean's cassettes into the player.

I pulled out of the parking lot and headed for the closest thing to a forest the town had, a small park that radiated nature in the sea of concrete. I knew that he was there before I got out of the car. Sitting on a park bench under an Elder tree, his arms placed along the back, he looked so calm and collected. His stance made him appear that he was a regular person, who was just waiting for someone.

When I neared the bench he turned his head and regarded me with calm blue eyes. His face, no pun intended, was the face of an angel, my angel. Though it had been centuries since he had felt anything, you could see in his eyes that he cared for humanity. Castiel was so different from the late, not so great Uriel. Granted, he was sometimes in need of a sense of humor, but the angel could be sarcastic when he wanted to.

I sat next to him on the bench, neither of us saying anything. We sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, just listening to the birds in the tree. A squirrel sprinted across the green grass and up the trunk of the Elder tree to rest on a branch where he only looked at us with wary squirrel stare. After we had been there for a while, I glanced at Castiel under my eyelashes; he was watching the clouds cross the sky. A storm was coming, in more ways than one. His hand rested on the bench between us, I picked it up with both hands.

With a surprised expression marring his usually composed face, he turned, watching as I intertwined my fingers with his.

"The angel of Thursday, the angel of travel, the angel of changes; Castiel, this change is a good one. The Goddess told me, I know how you feel… that you do feel. Mac, I… I feel too. But it could cause you to fall, and that's the last thing that I want." I said, tightening my grip on his hand.

"Love is not a sin Kailyn." He said simply, turning and taking my other hand, an action that I did not expect from him.

"No, it isn't but angels aren't supposed to feel. Are they?"

"We have emotions, just as we have free will. It may not seem so because we haven't been among the humans in thousands of years and we follow the commands of the Lord. But we do feel being with you and the Winchesters has helped me to feel again. Though I fear falling, knowing what love is makes it seem less ominous."

"Mac, you're in love with a human…" I started.

"Not only that but I'm in love with a Winchester." He corrected.

"You're so screwed… what am I saying, we're both screwed, I'm in love with an angel." I said a touch hysteric at the predicament that we'd gotten into.

"Have faith Kailyn, you are important to all of this." He reassured, standing up and pulling me into a hug. In a short amount of time a Castiel hug had gone from being a reassurance to meaning so much more. Not only was there a sense of safety in his arms, but now contentedness, the feeling that being in the arms of my angel Castiel was the one place that I belonged.

After a moment I pulled back to look into the ocean that was his eyes. He looked down at me and smiled. Smiling back, I brought my hands from his shoulders and framed his face before standing on my toes and pressing my lips to his. Hesitancy met me first then he took control, one hand moved to the small of my back and the other to the nape of my neck. In that moment, all I could think was, 'If He were to smite me now, I'd be in Heaven, as long as I had my Castiel.'

**What do you want to read about next?** Alright y'all, tell me what you want to read about next. Do you want to know what happens at the motel while Kailyn and Castiel have their tender moment? Or do you wanna hear a brief message from Ruby? Review and let me know.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know it's a bit shorter than the previous chapters but, lack ofreviews made me less motivated. Thanks to xO-Shelly-Ox for reviewing every chapter that I've posted, I didn't know which to write about either so how 'bout a little of both. Like said before, your reviews make me write more, so please review, review review. Now, without further ado... chapter 6. **

* * *

She didn't know why she did it. Dean and Kailyn Winchester wished her dead and the angels had numbered her days as well. But Sammy needed her to accelerate his powers so she kept helping them out. When the apocalypse was upon them she knew that she'd have to choose a side, but until then, she was a free agent. As long as Sammy needed her she'd do what she could.

The news that she had for the Winchesters was going to blow their minds. One of them was the key to the final seal. What she knew about the Winchester was unknown even to the angels, not even the Winchester knew that they were the key. She was going get a lot of pleasure out of seeing their faces when she told them about it. She was a demon after all.

***********************

Sam and Dean sat in the motel room on opposite sides, Sammy was brooding and Dean was doing his best not to snap. Both had choice words for each other but they knew that their sister would know if they fought. Even though they had only known about the existence of their half sister for a little over four years, they knew that she was one that you didn't want to cross. In the four years that they had known her, she had come to mean a lot to them. She'd saved their lives on a couple of occasions and her infectious positivity was a godsend when the job weighed too heavily on them.

Dean finally looked over at his brother and broke the silence. "Pip says not to kill you but I am gonna be belligerent. Why did you do it Sammy?"

"To stop Lucifer," Sam answered.

"It isn't your job to stop Lucifer. It's my job and only mine." Dean replied.

"Last I checked Dean, you told Cas to find someone else. If you won't do it someone has to."

"So you will? Sam you can't stop a demon, you drink demon blood. How do I know that you won't go dark side and become some kind of demonic warrior for Satan? Hell, Lilith might even plan for you to be the vessel for Lucifer if the seals are broken."

"Dean, I can control it. No matter how strong it gets I'll always be stronger."

"I don't care. Pip talked to the Goddess and I trust whatever she says. She'll tell us about it when she comes back. Well she'll tell me about it, I assume she's already had a conversation with you judging by the way she left." Dean resigned, leaving the conversation unfinished, like the food that Sammy had brought back.

"She's going to kill Ruby. I asked if I stopped using the powers and drinking the blood if she was still going to kill her and she said that she didn't believe that I would stop." Sam said only to be answered with Dean opening the laptop and cranking up the Metallica that Kailyn had downloaded to her iTunes.

The awkward silence continued, until it was broken again, this time by the faint rumble of the Impala approaching the motel and the sudden knock on the door. Dean closed the computer and went to open the door, grimacing at the dark haired demon pushing her way inside as the Impala pulled into the lot.

"I have something to tell you, but I'll wait until the angel and the pipsqueak are in here to, it concerns you all." Ruby said, walking to sit next to where Sam was.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm posting another update this quick because I kind of left you hanging on the last one. Here is chapter 7 for your reading pleasure. Keep the reviews coming, let me know how I'm doing. Once again I own nothing.**

I walked into the Sam and Dean's room just as she called me pipsqueak. Highly offended when 'pipsqueak' came from the demon I held back my anger and looked back to make sure that Castiel was behind me. I felt so much more…whole since our confession in the park and I didn't want to let the bitch demon get to me.

"You aren't entitled to calling me pipsqueak Ruby. Now what do you want?" I asked, staring down the demon that was corrupting my Sammy.

"I know that none of you trust me but I have this information on good authority. I know how the last seal will be broken, or who's going to break it and release Lucifer." She answered, scanning all of our faces.

"_There is a pure one, who will behold the visage of an angel. There is also a believer, who once followed the way of the Lord. The believer will turn to the darkness within him and spill the blood of his kin. As the pure one takes her last breath, Lucifer will rise_." Castiel quoted, his face stoic, his eyes full of pain.

"That's right angel, I know exactly what you're thinking. We have to stop it from happening." Ruby said, meeting Castiel's gaze.

"What does that mean? Mac what's wrong? I don't understand." I said, exchanging confused looks with Dean before grabbing Cas's hand in an attempt to soothe him.

"No. No… I would never. I… It won't come true. I won't let it. Even if I did lose myself to the dark side, I'd always have enough of myself that I wouldn't kill my sister." Sam said, clearly understanding Castiel's words.

"Wait… what? Sammy is going to release Lucifer? Who's the pure one? I wish someone would tell me what you mean." I said, searching the faces of those that I loved, all marred by anger and fear.

"Pip, you're the pure one… Your death will make way for Lucifer. Sammy goes dark side and kills you, when you die, Lucifer is free, and I have to destroy him." Dean said, Pin etched on his face as he uttered the words.

Releasing Cas's hand, I walked over to stand in front of the tallest Winchester. Trust was one thing that my brothers knew they would have from me, trust and unconditional love. Sammy looked down at me, melancholy expression, Ruby forgotten outside of our circle. The man towered over me like a giant, so standing the chair that I pulled from the corner, I looked into warm brown eyes that reminded me so much of those of our father.

"Sam, I know that the saying 'blood is thicker than water' is a tad redundant but prophesy or no, you would never hurt me. I love you and I trust you and Dean above all others unless it's the Goddess. The darkness inside you will never overcome the goodness that emanates from you. Just don't use your powers anymore." I said, wrapping my arms around my brother in a warm, sisterly hug.

"If he stops using his powers, Lilith will succeed in raising Lucifer." Ruby said, breaking into the circle, interrupting the brother-sister moment.

I glared at the dark haired demon with distaste and hatred. Breaking away from my brother, I climbed down from the chair and pushed it back to the corner, coming to stand in front of the bitch that had screwed my brother, in more ways than one. Her eyes turned black and the smell of sulfur tinged the air. Her attempt at intimidation fell on deaf ears but the guys and Cas backed away.

"Before this is over, I will kill you. It's a bit ironic though, the good witch and the bad witch, shades of the Wizard of Oz, but all irony aside, you will not live to see whether the prophesized breaking of the seal happens." I said, stepping closer to the vessel, standing nose to nose.

"It's never gonna happen Kailyn. You might send me back to the inferno, but you will never kill me." She answered, a smile curving at her lips.

"Time will tell bitch, time will tell." I said, backing up and turning to face the guys, who were watching the confrontation in silence.

A wink from Dean made me smile, until Sammy walked over to Ruby and grabbed her by the arm and pulling her into the adjoining room after he turned to me and said, "I'll give you your answer soon, Shorty."

"Just be careful Sas. I know that you trust her but I don't." I said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Anything for my sister," he said, smiling at the nickname that I seldom called him.

"Talk to me Pip." Dean said when Sam had closed the door behind him.

"Well, the Goddess told me that if I killed Ruby, Sam would be free from going dark side. But now with how Cas and Ruby say that the last seal will be broken, I don't know. I still want to kill her, probably will, but that little prophesy reveal worries me." I answered, sitting down heavily on the bed.

"I'll always have your back Pip. There are two things that I would die for, and that's you and Sammy." Dean said, sitting down beside me and putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Maybe she'll push him and he'll kill her for me. The Pig Sticker is under my pillow." I said, shrugging.

Cas hadn't said anything since he'd recited the prophesy of how the last seal would be broken. I looked over at where he stood, eyes searching. I hugged Dean and then walked over to Castiel, halting in front of him, looking into his eyes.

"Hey. Mac, don't look so sad. I'm not going anywhere." I said, gently, placing my hand on his cheek.

"As it is written, so shall it be." He answered, pain in his eyes.

"Pip, I'm gonna go… somewhere." Dean said walking out the door.

I pulled his face close to mine, tiptoeing to place his forehead against mine. Eye to eye, nose to nose, I just looked in his eyes and I saw his fear and his love.

"The eyes are the window to the soul Mac. Share the burden and maybe it won't be so heavy."

"Is it bad that I fear losing you than I do the possibility of the Fall?"

"Goddess wouldn't let you fall. She's your mother, plus she loves me. Don't believe it, that prophesy has to be talking about someone else; I can't see an angel's true form. The Goddess would have said something about it." I said in reassurance.

"You can talk to her, there are few who claim to talk to a heavenly entity. If you can converse with the Goddess, you can hear the voice and view the true form of an angel." Castiel said, not relenting as he pulled me flush against him.

"Wow Mac, this is a little out of character for you isn't it?" I asked, running my hands through his already mussed hair.

"I've just found you and I don't want to lose you." He placed a kiss on each cheek and my nose before his lips descended upon mine.

I thought to myself, "Why did being with Castiel make me so safe and comfortable." And then I wondered how things were going with Sam and Ruby. And why Dean had left so abruptly without ripping Castiel a new one. But Castiel made me feel so comfortable, so I didn't think about it as much.

**Next Chapter is gonna center on Sam and Ruby's pow wow and later, Dean is gonna be talking to his lil sis about a certain angel. Until then... how bout some reviews, huh?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 for everyone. I'm super excited that y'all are liking the story so far, I like writing it. Kinda depressing that we don't get a new episode of our boys until the 23rd of April but any episode is better than no episode, but anyway... hope y'all like this chapter. Reviews are welcome.**

Sam looked at the demon that he trusted and had begun to feel something for with anger and for the first time in a long time, distrust. She walked over to Kailyn's bed and sat down, crossing her legs at the ankles, looking at him, and waiting for him to speak.

"Who did you get your information from Ruby?" Sam asked, standing a short distance away, hands in his pockets, lock of hair falling onto his forehead.

"Somebody you know. Somebody that got really close to you at one time, in fact she's been closer to you than I have; she possessed you." Ruby answered, cocking her head to the side, waiting to measure his reaction.

"Meg." Sam said, fury clouding his mind when he thought of Azazel's daughter.

"Technically that wasn't her name, but she won't tell anyone her real demon name anyway. But yeah, she managed to claw her way out of the pit, now she works off and on with some renegade demons who want to kill you themselves before Lilith gets a chance."

"How does she know about the last seal then? Azazel didn't have anything to do with the seals."

"Apparently, ole Az and Lucy were pretty tight back in the day. When you sent her back the second time, Lucifer went to see if she'd side with him when he was raised. There are a lot of Fallen in the pit who want to rule the world, there just waitin' for Lucy to free them before they stage a coup. But Meg said she would, and managed to escape. Now she's helping stage the groups that go break the seals, she's going to be there at the last seal when it breaks, but the rest that remain she's just the brains behind the whole mess." Ruby informed, leaning back on her elbows and giving Sam a suggestive smile.

"They know Ruby, they know and I've decided that I won't do it anymore." Sam said, shaking his head and dropping into the chair that sat in front of the window.

"Why, because she's going to kill me if you don't? Killing me won't stop the cravings; it won't make your powers go away." Ruby said, sitting back up to scowl at the massive Winchester.

"No, but that is part of it. I'm going to stop because I don't want to kill my sister and bring about the rise of Satan. I don't want to become evil, the very thing that I was raised to kill." Sam replied, meeting her scowl with one of his own.

"Nice time to get picky about that, considering you sleep with one of them." She answered, sounding a bit wounded at his words.

"You're different Ruby. You've saved my life, so I'll spare yours. But Dean and Kailyn are my family and they've saved my asses a lot more than you have. I'm stopping because I don't want to bring about their death." He answered, leaning back in the chair.

"Alright, fine. But that doesn't mean that you have to stop doing everything Sammy." She stated, rising from the bed and coming to settle herself across Sam's lap, hands on his chest as she leaned down to kiss him.

***

Castiel received an urgent 'call' from the leader of his garrison asking him to come upstairs immediately. So with a very uncharacteristically passionate kiss and the flutter of wings he was gone. I then decided that I needed to give Dean a proper briefing and needle a 'chick flick' moment out of him. I knew that he hated them but he knew the angel pretty well too.

It was starting to get dark, I could hardly believe that so much had happened in only a day, but I guess I shouldn't have accepted anything less in the day in the life of a Winchester sibling. Dean was sitting on the hood of the Impala, leafing through the journal. He had done that a lot since the seals started breaking, as if he longed for the days of the 'normal' hunts. I slid over beside him and glanced at the page he had turned to, scrawled atop the page was the words **New Jersey Devil**, in dad's neat handwriting.

"Penny for your thoughts," I nudged my oldest brother slightly.

He looked over at me with a sad smile on his face. I could see that this was going to be hard for him to talk about and that part of it would be a bit awkward. He closed the journal and put an arm around my shoulders, releasing a long sigh.

"It's been a long day Pip. First I find out that my brother is drinking a demon's blood to develop his demonic powers, and then the big one drops and I'm told that my baby sister is going to be killed by my little brother to release Lucifer and then I have to stop Lucifer. Not exactly my idea of the perfect day." He answered, eyes scanning the orange horizon.

"Death can't keep a Winchester down Dean, you should know that. Don't worry about it, I'll always be around. Hell, even if I do die, you know that I'll haunt your ass, I love you too much not to." I said, trying to lighten the darkness of the conversation.

"Only my sister would try to make a joke of the possibility of her death. Is there anything that you are afraid of?" Dean tightened the hug and pulled me into a loose headlock.

"Losing the ones I care about… and being possessed, but not the possession part. It's the exorcism that looks like a bitch to go through." I answered, being semi serious.

"The ones we love are never really gone. As long as we still remember them and love them, they're always with us. But I'm going to do my damnedest to keep you alive. Do you know how bad things would be if we didn't have you? I would have no one to talk about the awesomeness of rock and roll and the beauty of a classic car. And Sammy wouldn't have anyone to show him up when it comes to solving a case." He flinched and let go of me when I poked him playfully in the side.

"Thanks Dean, I'm gonna be extra careful now that I know about the prophesy, but I don't think Sam-Sam could ever hurt me., even if he did flip."

"Alright, now that we've discussed Sam and the possibility of your demise; tell me about you and Castiel."

"What is there to tell?" I asked, grinning slightly at having managed to get him to go "chick-flick" on me.

"I saw y'all back there in that motel room. I know that you've gotten close in the last few months, who wouldn't want to, you are adorable, you get it from me; but that was more than friendly concern. I don't have to attempt murder on the holy tax accountant, do I?"

"Dean, I think I love him. I can't explain how I feel; I just do." I answered, leaning my head on his shoulder, scanning the trees for the raven from earlier that morning. He was nowhere to be seen.

"I should have figured, I heard you call for him last night. Don't look at me like that, you know that the motel walls are paper thin" He said, tightening his arm around my shoulders as he grinned down at me, "Was that when you had your vision of Sammy?"

"Yeah, I figured that you were asleep and Cas is sort of a liaison with heaven, so I figured that I'd tell him. He loves me too, he's starting to feel; really feel, like Anna. He cares for you as well, but like a brother." I looked into his green eyes, eyes that he had inherited from his and Sammy's mother, a woman whom I had never met, a woman who had given me brothers that I would die for.

"Cas is a good guy I guess, as far as angels go. I mean he hasn't tried to set me up to be killed, at least not intentionally."

"He kinda reminds me of you Dean. He follows his Father's orders without question and he won't take no for an answer. What do you think Dad would say if he were still around, would he approve of Mac?"

"I'm not sure, I guess he would like be alright with it, you are what is it now … 23 years old?" Dean said, scanning the stars that were beginning to appear.

"Yeah, but what difference does that make? You asked if you'd have to attempt murder on Castiel."

"He'd have probably played the protective Dad bit but he'd be okay with it. Cas is an angel, if he loves you he'd protect you, but even if he doesn't, I'll be there for you. No Bon Jovi references please Pip, but just like you said that you were scared of losing those that you care about, so am I, more so than flying." Dean said, sliding carefully off the hood of his baby. "I love you little sis, any man who hurts you will answer to me, if he's an angel, so be it. Now, come on let's go back, God knows what Sammy is doing with that Hell spawn that answers to the name Ruby."

"All right Deano, you know, you took the whole Castiel thing a little better than I thought you would. And you aren't bitching about the 'chick-flick' moment either. I'm proud of you big brother." I beamed up at him.

"It's only a chick flick moment when it's with Sammy. With you it's brother-sister bonding time." He amended, smiling down at me as we walked to the motel room.

"I love you too big brother." I said, hugging him on the stoop outside of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**I know, it's been a little bit since my last update. But to tell you the truth, Kripke is making it hard for a girl to be creative without stealing an existing idea. This chapter takes place a couple of months after the last chapter. It's sort of the alternate reality version of The Rapture episode. It's only the beginning of it and I intend to add another update in a couple of days if my characters are cooperative. As always review, and stop by my author profile and vote on my poll. I think I might want to try another fanfiction and I wanna know y'all's opinions.**

"Dean-O, have you heard from Mac lately?" I asked, hanging over the front seat of the Impala between Sammy and Dead as we headed toward South Dakota and Bobby.

"Not since the archangel tip with Chuck. Why do you ask?" he asked, glancing up from the road at me.

"Something doesn't feel right. It's been too long since he contacted us, me. Goddess said things were changing but… things they seem strange to me. I mean, the Meg revelation, Lilith trying to make a deal with Sammy; I'm worried Dean." I said, pulling Sam's ear.

"I feel it too Pip. But I don't know what to make of it. Maybe you could ask Bobby what he thinks. As far as Cas goes, I don't know… he'll turn up eventually." He replied, chuckling as Sam jerked awake with a start.

We made it to Bobby's in record Dean Winchester time. When we pulled up Bobby was nowhere in sight. Dean and Sam went into the house to find food and I went around back to the salvage yard. Under the hood of a 1964 Ford Galaxy 500, Bobby's legs were visible. Rumsfeld lay beside the front tire; when he saw me he gave a small yip before bounding up to me and putting his large paws on my thighs. Bobby rolled out from under the car, squinted in the sun to see who was there and smiled when he saw it was me.

"Hey Uncle Bobby, how's she coming?" I said, smiling at my uncle.

"She's coming along great; how've you and the boys been kiddo?" he said, enveloping me in a hug.

"Good, nobody's died… that's important anyway. I need to ask you something though." I said, walking with him to a couple of lawn chairs that were in the shade and sitting down.

"Let's hear it; you know that I'll help if I can."

"Meg has escaped Hell and is staging the opening of some of the seals. Lilith tried to make a deal with Sammy and Castiel hasn't been around in awhile. Do you think that things are getting worse?"

"Honey, I don't know. There are only a few seals left and hearing that Mag is back is not good news. We can work on it in the house, come on before the knuckleheads eat me out of house and home." Bobby answered, walking toward the back door.

"I'll be there in a minute, okay Uncle Bobby?"

"Sure Kailyn, take your time."

The door slammed behind Bobby. I turned my attention to Rumsfeld, who had settled on the toes of my boots and was currently giving me his sad puppy face.

"I missed you too Rummy." I said, scratching the giant animal between his ears.

I sat in the salvage yard for a few minutes, trying to think about all the things that had happened in the past few weeks. Not only did we meet a prophet named Chuck, but we learned that the books he was writing would come to be known as the book of Winchester. Mac was the epitome of the Katy Perry song "Hot and Cold" and Sammy was tapping a demon. I couldn't help but wonder what the world was coming to.

"Sam, there is absolutely nothing in any of these books about the apocalypse or how to prevent a prophesy from coming true. We don't even know what drives you to killing me. Hell I might kill Ruby and you, in a demon blood induced craze, murder me." I suggested, slamming my current tome closed and leaning back in my chair in exhaustion.

"That isn't even remotely funny Kailyn. How can you joke about me killing you? It tears me up inside to know that prophesy." Sam said, pain etching his face

"I'm sorry Sam-Sam; I'm just tired. I think I might go take a nap if y'all don't care." I said, scanning the faces of the three men who meant the world to me.

"Go ahead Pip; books will still be here when you wake up." Dean said, putting hands on my shoulders.

I went upstairs to the small room that I had had since I'd come to live with Bobby after my mother had died. Nothing had changed; the devil's trap on the outside of the door, small trench in the threshold filled with a salt line. A pentagram dream catcher hung in the window above the salt line that ran through the groove carved in the sill. The walls were adorned with various weapons, blades and firearms, staffs and archery equipment, all of them either belonging to my mother, my father or were a gift from Uncle Bobby. It was home to me, this salvage yard in South Dakota.

_I was in a clearing; I recognized it as the same clearing my mother would perform rituals, the same clearing that she had been murdered in. It was peaceful, a far cry from the gore that had occurred here. Deavas were nasty sons of bitches and there had hardly been anything left of my mother when we found her the morning after._

_I walked to the oak tree she used to sit and meditate under, my fingers tracing our names that she had carved into the trunk when I was six. I knew it was just a dream but it still made me remember. Closing my eyes I lowered my head against the rough bark._

"_Kailyn…" the voice turned me around. It had been weeks since I had seen him. I ran and threw my arms around him, uninhibited in my dream state._

"_Mac, where the Hell have you been? I've been so worried about you." I said, tucking my head under his chin._

_Slowly, hesitantly his arms went around me briefly before he pulled away .I looked into his azure eyes and saw pain._

"_I have to tell you and your brothers something. But we can't talk here, it isn't safe. Someone could be listening." He said._

"_Mac, we're in my head. Who can get in my head?" I asked, worried with his anxiety._

"_We must talk someplace private. When you wake up, look in the drawer on your bedside table, there is an address. Meet me there." He said, not answering my question._

"_Mac, hold on a minute…" I started, but before I could finish he was gone._

"Kail, wake up. What's the matter?" Sammy's voice pulled me from my subconscious.

I sat up and opened the drawer, and in it was a small piece of paper. I pulled it out, reading the address before handing it to Dean who looked t me first with concern and then confusion.

"Castiel came to me in my dream and told me that he needed to talk to us about something and he said to meet him at this address. I was right, something is wrong." I said, seeing the concern on their faces, "Was I screaming or something?"

"You shouted, 'Mac, hold on a minute.' loud enough for us to hear you in the kitchen. We thought that Castiel was here." Bobby said, sitting down on the bed beside me.

"Dean, something is wrong with Mac. I know it in my soul; he was acting strange in my dream." I said, looking at my older brother.

"Well, let's go find him then. We can wait on the Meg hunt for a little bit longer, Bobby will you keep looking and let us know if you find anything." Sam suggested.

"Of course; Kailyn, go find your angel," Bobby said, hugging me and then going back down the stairs.

**A/N: So y'all know how the episode went, how do you think my version will turn out?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I know my wonderful loyal readers, it has been several weeks since my last update. Lack of internet connection is the cause of the immense delay, but I'm back and better than ever… At least I think so. Review and Let me know whether it's up to my usual standards. But as a way to make up for the terribly long wait, I've posted for your reading pleasure three new chapters, that are longer than any I've posted before. The first two will finish up my take of the episode The Rapture and bring you into what I like to call the arc entitled 'Apocalypse Now!' For all you pop culture buffs out there. One again, I don't own Supernatural or any of the wonderful characters in the Story except Kailyn. Sorry for the excessive A/N, and enjoy!!**

Castiel's address led us to a warehouse at the end of a back alley street. Dean and Sam and I got out of the Impala. I started to follow them into the warehouse but Dean turned and took me by the shoulders.

"Pip, wait for us out here, I don't know what's going on but I don't want anything happening to you." Said then amending, "Please stay here, at least until we know what's inside?"

At the change of his tone I nodded, "But when the coast is clear, I want you to let me come."

"Fine, but not until then." Dean agreed, heading into the warehouse, Sam following behind.

I waited in the alley, my guard up ready for anything. My only thoughts were 'Please God, yes God, don't let my Cas be hurt.' I heard Sam before I saw him; he came out of the warehouse and motioned me inside.

I followed him inside. I was met with destruction. The warehouse was pure chaos, masonry and pieces of metal were strewn everywhere. The lights flickered and cast sparks as we walked under them. Dean was scanning the area, gun raised. I pulled out my Ruger just be safe and scanned the room as well. Something caught Dean's eye and he ran to a pile of rubble, helping a figure to his feet. It was Castiel. I lowered my gun and flipped on the safety, running towards the angel, flinging my arms around his neck, waiting for his arms to come around me, what I got was his hands gripping my upper arms and pushing me away. The look of confusion etched across his face mirrored my own. I looked into his eyes and knew that this wasn't my Castiel.

"Where is Castiel?" I asked simply, backing away from the man.

"Castiel is gone." He answered.

"What do you mean Castiel is gone? If you aren't Cas, then who are you?" Dean asked, joining the confusion.

"My name is Jimmy… Jimmy Novak. I guess I'm Castiel's vessel." He answered his voice and stance different than my Cas.

Tears threatened to spill forth, but a Winchester seldom cries, so I gave myself a mental shake and looked at Dean. "We need someone who knows what might be going on." I said.

"Who? Bobby's knowledge about angels is pretty limited and Ruby wouldn't tell us for spite." Dean said, not understanding what I meant.

I glanced first at Jimmy and then looked towards the heavens, "Anna, I need to talk to you."

Dean looked at me and then the red head that appeared in a rustle of feathers. I walked over to the woman and embraced her before pulling away and giving her a questioning look. "What's happened to Mac? He has left his vessel." I said, motioning to where Jimmy stood.

"I know Little Sis. He's been pulled back home, he pissed off somebody upstairs and is being punished for his disobedience. But don't worry about Castiel right now, Jimmy needs protection." Anna said, keeping an arm over my shoulder as she looked over the confused man.

"Only because I trust you and because when Cas comes back he'll need a vessel. One question though, is Jimmy a douche bag?" I asked, taking my eyes from Cas's vessel returning them to the angel who I had secretly been talking to since she had gotten her grace back.

"So Jimmy, where are you from?" I heard Dean ask in an attempt at small talk.

"He was a very religious man. A zealot of sorts, but he has the gift; he can talk to and view angels in their true form. It's a gift that is passed down through bloodlines. I don't know if you know it yet but you have the gift as well, and your mother before you. When you and the boys protect him, keep in mind that you have much in common with the vessel." Anna replied.

"What of his family?" I asked, knowing that even though he wasn't my Castiel anymore, it would be painful.

"A wife and daughter," She answered, giving me a melancholy smile as if she knew my thoughts. "If you feel that seeing them together would be too painful, you don't have to go with your brothers. Help Bobby find Meg and Lilith."

"I'll go; somebody's gotta keep them alive. I'm not sure that I trust Sammy completely yet. He said that he'd stop but he still seems different. Do you sense the change?" I answered, leveling Anna with a questioning look.

"There is darkness in him that wasn't so deep the last time I was with the three of you. If you need me, call. I'll be there in a flash Little Sis." Anna said, glancing at Dean before she was gone in a rustle of feathers.

Dean and Sam were talking to Jimmy when I approached. I regarded Jimmy with a brief glance before looking at Dean and Sammy.

"So what are we gonna do?" I asked my brothers.

"Well what we're not going to do is go to Jimmy's house. The demons would probably expect it and you know I never want to do what is expected of me. So we're going back to Bobby's." My elder brother said, Sammy nodding in agreement.

"Good idea, he should be safe there, nothing gets in or out of Bobby's house without his say so." Sammy added, his arm circling my shoulders in a show of support.

"It'll take a couple of days to get back, for two reasons…" I started flashing a smile at Dean in spite of my sadness at losing my Castiel, "One, we are a far piece from South Dakota and two Dean is not driving; I am."

"Fine, but I get to pick the tunes Pip." Dean said, fishing around in his pockets as we walked to what was left of the door of the warehouse.

"You and Cas… um sorry, you and Jimmy can take the back. Sammy's gonna be my shotgun."I said, taking the keys from Dean. "Oh and Dean, no Mötley Crüe this time; I'm not in the mood for Nicki."

"Only because you could kick my ass," Dean said as he leaned over the seat and pushed in a cassette, I think he might have set fire to Sammy's iPod jack, and settled in on the driver's side backseat.

We drove in silence for several hours and just as dawn was breaking I turned into a motel, the typical Winchester special, and got a room with a couple of beds. While Dean stayed with Jimmy at the motel, Sammy and I went to get some food from a cheap restraint down the street. When we got back, Jimmy ate like he hadn't seen food in years; it was an appetite of Dean Winchester proportions. Cas's vessel didn't say much during the inquiry and seemed sincere in his statement that he barely remembered being a vessel to an angel of the lord.

When we were finished, it was close to nine in the morning. Jimmy said that he couldn't remember the last time he'd slept so Sammy kept watch to make sure that he didn't run off while I went to talk to the Goddess. Before I could begin my chat, Dean sat next to me.

"Pip, can I ask a couple of things of you?" he asked.

"Anything Big Brother, you know that." I answered; I couldn't help but smile at the sheepish tone to his voice when he asked.

"How long have you been talking to Anna?"

"Since right after Uriel freed Alistair so that he could kill you and there would be no hope to stop Lucifer after the rise." I answered.

"Okay, second question. Could you… well is there a way for me to talk to your Goddess too?"

"Dean, she isn't just my Goddess. Anyone who accepts her and acknowledges her as a celestial being will be watched over by her. I'll see what I can do. Just sit here with me, but give me your hand, if you hear her or experience anything that you think might be her trying to communicate squeeze my hand, but don't break my focus with her. You can tell me if it worked when I come back, but it won't be as soon as I go into meditation, I have to ask her to." I informed, taking his larger hand in mine.

He shook his head in acknowledgement as I closed my eyes and focused on the nature around me, blocking out the drone of the cars on the road that ran by the motel and the hum of the soda machine outside the main office. Dean shifted beside me.

'_Goddess, it's me again. And this time I'm not alone. I know that you've told me that they should believe? Well one of them just might.'_ I spoke to her, joy in my inner voice.

'_It makes me more happy than I can say to hear that Kailyn. I will talk to him as I do you. If you would be agreeable, I will… how is it that the mortals say these days… make this conversation a 'three way call'.'_ Her voice echoed faintly before I felt Dean squeeze my hand.

'_Holy Hell Kailyn… Sorry Goddess, when you always said that you were talking to a Goddess I thought that you might be off your rocker but since you weren't the dangerous kind of crazy it was okay. But you aren't nuts.'_ Dean's inner voice said in amazement, it was less coarse when we were _between._

'_You're fine Dean dear, though Hell would benefit if it were holy. The demons would really feel torture. But you didn't contact me to talk about Hell. This is about Castiel, is it not?'_ The Goddess said, warmth washing over me.

'_Yes it is Goddess. Did you know that he had been torn from his vessel and is being tortured up there?'_ I asked.

'_Only a few moments ago; you must remember that I seldom go up to Heaven. I'm called Mother Nature for a reason. You focus on nature to talk to me for a purpose. Castiel has been taken by Zachariah, he feels that Castiel has been disobedient and is becoming too attached to the humans that he has been dwelling with.'_ She informed.

'_You mean me. Me and my brothers;'_ I said, tears threatening my closed eyes.

Dean's hand tightened on mine slightly before he cursed, _'Goddess, I apologize in advance, but Sonovabitch, I knew that he was a slimy bastard. Is he a turncoat like Uriel?'_

'_Not that I'm aware Dean, but do be ever watchful, not only of the angels but also of Sam. He is walking the edge of a fine sword, one wrong choice and he will fall.'_ She answered.

'_Thank you for the warning, but what about Castiel? What will happen to my… Dean's angel?'_ I asked holding a mental breath.

'_I'll do what I can my child. Dean, I'm glad you have chosen to believe. But remember, it doesn't matter what you believe as long as you believe it. Kailyn, Have faith in the light…'_The Goddess said, her connection to us waning.

"And illuminate the darkness." I finished aloud, opening my eyes, turning to meet Dean's green.

"Wow." He said, his hand tightening on mine in affection.

"Well, what did you think of the Goddess?" I asked, smiling at his reaction.

In true dean fashion he smirked and said, "Not to be sacrilegious or anything but She sounds hot. Have you ever seen Her?"

"I've not Dean, but I expect she is very pretty. As she said herself, she is Mother Nature. You can't expect someone who is responsible for the beauty of the natural world around us to be ugly can you?" I asked taking his comment in stride as I rose from where I sat to see Sam looking out the door of the room we got for the day.

"Oh no, I wonder what Sasquatch has done this time." Dean said, rising and pulling me to my feet and we walked toward an angry Sam.

"Jimmy's gone." He said anger evident.

"How did he pull the slip on you?" Dean asked.

"I went to the bathroom and when I came back he was gone." Sam answered, but there was something about his expression that made me uneasy.

"Dean, he went to his family. You and Sam go find him, I'll follow along behind you but fist I've gotta do something." I said, looking at my brothers with a look of determination.

"You know where he lives then?" Dean asked.

"Dean, he told you where he lived. It shouldn't be that hard to find. I'll boost a car and be there as soon as I finish what I need to do. Don't ask me any questions yet, I couldn't answer them if you did. Just be careful, an angel's vessel might be of use in breaking a seal" I said, hugging both Sam and Dean before helping them get what little was in the motel.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: In this chapter I bring back a character that I thoroughly enjoyed on the episode in which he appeared and I tweaked his character to fit the context. Let me know what you think of the exchange. I also hope y'all enjoy the little flashback that I've included. It may not do much for the plot, but I told you that you'd find out why Dean calls Kailyn Pipsqueak. The end of the chapter might even make you a little sad, I know I hated writing it but it had to be written for my characters to grow. Thanks for reading and I hope you continue too. As always, review, review, review.**

They headed for Jimmy's home while I went to find an old friend. He'd helped Dean out in the past. He had a reputation for being a pain in the ass to people unless you brought him some of his favorite liquor, but the old rascal had a soft spot for me for some reason. And I loved the old hunter to death as well, he reminded me of both my father and my dear uncle only he valued his privacy almost as much as his life.

When I got to his house, after ditching a beat up Taurus that I had found in a boarded up gas station, I bounded up the stairs onto his porch knocking on his door as I grinned and waved at the security cameras that panned to film where I was standing. I heard footsteps inside, and the doo opened to reveal the tall brown man who surveyed me briefly through the screen door before pushing it open and pulling me into a hug inside the door.

"Girl, you have been away with your brothers too long. How's that no account Dean doing since he came around looking for that Talbot girl?" Rufus asked when he had released me and locked up the door.

"Well, I'm sure Uncle Bobby told you that he didn't make it out of his deal and he went to Hell. But an angel pulled him from Heaven, and every now and then, the angel will send us somewhere to stop a seal from being broken." I elaborated as we walked into the kitchen and he poured himself a stiff drink, then walked over to the fridge and pulled out a Pepsi for me.

He nodded when I thanked him and then sat down across from me as I popped the top in the can, taking a sip. Then he said, "I heard about that. I've also heard something about how the last one's gonna break. Demons these days are so chatty during exorcisms, it's unheard of. But you need to be very careful little one. I don't want the brightness in you getting extinguished by this war."

I only nodded before I looked at his and said with a half smile, "You know us Winchesters Rufus; we're too stubborn to die. But I'll be careful. I need to ask you a question though. Answer it for me if you can or if you want to."

"What it is Kiddo?" he asked, nursing his drink as he looked at me intently.

"What do you know about the demon that Sam's been hunting with while Dean was in Hell and while I was hunting for Uncle Bobby? Sam trusts her, but I feel as if she has a hidden agenda, like she's a double agent or something." I asked.

"Dude, how did Jimmy give you the slip?" Dean asked his brother as they drove down the interstate to where they'd found Jimmy lived before he'd become host to an angel.

"I told you, I went to the bathroom and when I came back the guy was gone." Sam said, a little aggravated; "Why didn't you and Kail hear him leaving?"

"We were talking to Kail's… the Goddess." He answered, not looking up from the road. If he had he would have seen the look of surprise on Sam's face.

"You talked to the Goddess?" Sam said incredulously, his indignity about losing Cas's vessel momentarily forgotten.

"Yeah, I did. Why do you sound so damn surprised?" Dean asked, raising his gaze.

"Because Dean, you wouldn't believe that you'd been pulled from Hell by an angel and you used to think Kailyn was crazy why you found out that she could talk to the Goddess and now you're talking to her too." Sam said.

"In my defense, I had just found out that I had a sister when she said that the Goddess said that she would meet her brothers. I thought that Bobby was crazy for harboring what I thought was a crazy person. It's just that after learning the prophesized breaking of the last seal, I want to talk to the Goddess so that even if it does come true and we do lose Kail I want to have a celestial liaison." Dean said, his voice dropping a bit in sadness, defensiveness, and anger.

"Nothing is going to happen to Kail, because I'm not going to go Dark side Dean. But it's good that you believe in something. She always says it doesn't matter what you believe as long as you believe it." Sam answered, noting the anger in his voice and feeling a similar anger as well as guilt. "Where do you think she was going anyway?"

"Knowing Kailyn, she could be going anywhere, besides all of our contacts through Bobby and Dad she made some of her own when she was hunting on her own, not to mention her other Wiccan associates. Hell, your guess is as good as mine but she can take care of herself, the girl packs more weapons than the two of us combined." Dean answered, some of his defensiveness at Sam's surprise.

"Yeah, she does." Sam laughed, picturing all the gear their sister wore everyday; "it'd be hilarious if we ever went anywhere that made you disarm before you enter."

"Yeah it would, there would be a pile of guns and blades and who knows what else laying on the table by the time she got rid of everything." Dean said, laughing as well.

"Did you know that she carries that Ruger that I gave her for her birthday two years ago and the little pocket sized Beretta that you gave her right after that shape shifter in Crowley?" Sam asked, smiling at his sister.

"Not to mention that big ass knife that she wears strapped to her calf and the throwing blades that she always wears in the wrist sheaths. I remember one time when we were taking on a shape shifter; it had me up against the wall there stands Kailyn fixing her bra, only she wasn't; she pulled some silver throwing stars out of there and killed it while it had me pinned. That girl has saved our asses more times than I can count, and to think that I didn't like her when we first met her." Dean added, remembering the day that they discovered that they had a half sister.

_Dean and Sam stood in the entrance of Bobby's house discussing Meg and the kidnapping of John when the roar of a motorcycle could be heard coming down the driveway toward Singer Salvage and pulling in beside Bobby's truck. The engine cut and Rumsfeld gave a bark. A soft gentle voice laughed and said, "Hey Rummy, it's good to see you too. I'm glad to be home." Heavy footsteps across the porch and a knock at the door; but Bobby was already approaching the door with a smile on his face._

_Dean and Sam exchanged curious glances before turning their eyes to Bobby and the front door. Bobby unlocked the door and pulled it open. A blur of blue and black flew through the door and into Bobby's arms as a duffel bag hit the floor with a definitive thud._

"_Uncle Bobby, next time tell me that the ghost used to be a Wiccan if you know. That son of a bitch was Hell to send to the other side, no pun intended." The blur, a petite girl with short brown hair said, gazing up at Bobby when the hug ended. "And who's beautiful 1967 Chevy Impala is that sitting out there were I park my bike?"_

"_Uncle Bobby? What the Hell, how come we never knew that you had a niece?" Dean asked, walking toward the pair followed by Sam._

"_John Winchester has been taken." Bobby said, looking down at the girl, ignoring Dean's question. In an instant, the girl's brilliant smile vanished and her brow furrowed as if she had just learned the world had ended._

"_Bobby, answer me. Who's the Pipsqueak?" Dean persisted, placing a hand on Bobby's shoulder._

"_I'll beg your pardon. I will not be called Pipsqueak. Short I may be but this 'Pipsqueak' could kick your ass everyday and twice on Sunday, you big…" the girl began, waving off Bobby's attempt to say something before stopping with a gasp, putting her hand over her mouth for a moment before she continued, "You're Dean and Sam, John Winchester's sons with Mary Campbell."_

"_Yeah so, and who are you?" Dean said, amused at her rant._

"_She's your sister, well half sister anyway." Bobby said, closing the front door and walking behind them and into the living room._

_Dean opened his mouth to say something before closing it and running a hand through his hair while Sam stared at the girl for a moment before walking to her and halting in front of her, extending his hand. "I'm Sam; I guess I'm your closer brother."_

_She took it in a firm grip and replied, "Kailyn Ophelia Winchester, I'm glad that I can finally meet you but if our father is taken then we need to find him. He saved me from a nest of vampires once; I remember he said, "Kailyn, dear heart, you maybe a Winchester but even a Winchester needs help sometimes." I guess now is one of those times."_

"_I'm sorry, I don't mean to kill the party; but you are not my sister." Dean said, anger rising as he started toward Kailyn._

_Sam stepped in front of her but she reached up and put a hand on his shoulder, "Sam, its fine." And she moved from behind him. Dean got closer and lunged but she had already dropped to the floor sweeping her leg with enough force to knock Dean onto the hardwood on his back. Just as quickly as she was down she was back up again, foot lightly against his neck._

_Sam had a smile on his face as he laughed and applauded the takedown, Bobby grinning as well. Dean scowled and pushed her foot from his throat, ignoring the hand she offered to help him up._

"_Am I a Pipsqueak still?" she asked, giving Dean a half smile._

"_Yeah, but you might be my sister. Only a Winchester could take me down like that." He answered, extending his hand in an offering of peace._

"_Uncle Bobby, the Goddess told me that my brothers would soon enter my life. She also said that hard times are ahead and that I should be ready for anything. So who has our father?" Kailyn asked, shrugging off her leather duster and hanging it by the door and following Sam and Dean into the kitchen._

When I finally made it to the place where Jimmy lived, there wasn't a sign of anyone. Not even his wife and daughter. The door was locked, so I pulled my lock pick out of my left boot. Once I was inside, I smelled the sulfur. A demon had been there, but it was long gone. No one was there, no one except the corpse of a man; I assumed that he was the host of the demon I smelled. As I turned to go, a rustle of feathers stopped me. I turned around to find myself facing Anna. She only looked at me with a melancholy expression before she stepped up to me and said, "I know where they are, it'll be faster if I take you."

She placed a hand on my shoulder and a bright light surrounded us, in a blink we were in the between and then we were somewhere else. I heard Dean's voice along with a girl's voice and then the voice of Jimmy. The light faded and I turned to look at Anna but she had already gone, so I turned toward the voices. The scene in front of me enveloped me in pain, Castiel's vessel Jimmy had been stabbed by something and a small blonde girl was kneeling beside him, his daughter. A blonde woman was standing off to the side, Jimmy's wife, she didn't seem to be moving to stop the blood or help him, she was watching. I started to run toward Jimmy but the girl said over her shoulder without looking at me "Kailyn no, stay where you are."

"The voice was the little girl's but the words belonged to Cas. I halted and looked at Dean, he shrugged and I turned my attention back to Jimmy and the little girl. They were talking about something but Jimmy was running out of time. The girl said something but Jimmy answered in the negative and there was a light and Jimmy stood, the blood stopped coming and he healed. My Castiel was back. The little girl ran to her mother and they both looked at Castiel.

He turned to look at Sam, Dean, and me. I was seized with joy as I saw Castiel, his eyes, I ran toward him, throwing my arms around him. His arms came around me, but only for a moment. He looked down at me with a sad smile, placed a chaste kiss on my lips and said, "I'm sorry Kailyn."

He dropped his hands and stepped back. Dean stepped toward him and said "Cas, what is it you wanted to tell us?"

"I'm loyal to God, not you Dean." Cas said, turning his back on us.

"Mac wait, I don't understand." I said running after him, grabbing onto his shoulder and pulling him to face me.

When he looked at me this time I saw the pain and hurt in his eyes. He didn't want to leave, but whatever he had went through when he'd been pulled back to Heaven scared him. He repeated apology, "I'm sorry Kailyn, it can never be. We can never be"

"Yes we can Castiel. Our fate hasn't been written, we choose the path and we choose our fate. Castiel, I love you!" I pleaded, tears threatening.

"Kailyn,I…" but he didn't finish his sentence as he left in a rustle of feathers and a flash of white.

It cut me like a knife. Like a blade had been plunged in my heart. I fell to my knees; pain, emotion and pain like no physical agony I'd ever experienced in all my years hunting swept through me. The tears that had threatened to spill forth came like a flood. I barely remembered Dean dropping down beside me and gathering me in his arms.

Flashes of the moments afterward were few and far between; being curled up in the back seat of the Impala, the small Beretta I kept in the small of my back digging into my spine, Sam helping me out of the Impala at Bobby's and carrying me to my room. Heartache had me in its razor sharp talons, but then the Winchester mindset kicked in, knocking a broken heart into the passenger seat.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: The third of the three chapters I promised, hope they filled the void left by the reruns that are showing on the CW. The race to the apocalypse is here and you're opinions are encouraged. Bonus points to whoever catches reference to a classic western movie. Enjoy and review!**

I wasn't sure how long I'd been in mourning for the loss of love, but I rolled out of the bed and stood in front of the mirror that I kept covered at night. I pulled back the tapestry; the woman staring back at me had seen better days. Blood shot eyes and an extreme case of bed head, I looked like zombie movie reject. It appeared that eye drops and a hairbrush would be my best friend at the time.

"I'm worried about her Bobby. It's been three days, and she's still up there. She didn't even act like she knew that I was there when I went to take her some food, food that she didn't even touch." Dean said, pacing in the living room.

Sam looked up from whatever book he was reading and nodded, "I wouldn't ever have thought that Kail would take heartache this hard. She's the one who pulls us through tough times."

Bobby was quiet before he spoke, "The only other times I've ever seen her like this was when she found her mother and when John died. You boys were there for John's death; I was there for her mother's death. She should be snapping out of it soon, she always does. She cries and mourns, and then she comes out firing with both barrels."

There were two thuds from Kailyn's room, followed by footsteps and a door slamming. Dean grinned as she stomped down the stairs. "Looks like Hell's coming to breakfast."

"Looks like Hell's coming to breakfast." I heard Dean say as I thudded down the stairs. After a shower and a brush, I was feeling better. But heartache still twinged somewhere in my soul.

"You bet your ass Dean-O" I said, making my way toward the trio. I hugged Bubby like I hadn't seen him in months and then repeated the gesture with Dean and Sam. "So who wants to know where I went while y'all were on vessel protection duty?"

"I'd love to know, but you're sure that you're okay Kail?" Sam asked, regard ing me closely.

"Fine Sammy, he just ripped a piece of my heart out. It's a good thing that the other three pieces belong to three very handsome guys who I know would never break it." I answered, smiling at the three of them as I placed one hand on Dean's shoulder and the other on Sam's.

"Never Pip, never in an eternity." Dean said, smiling at me.

"Now sweetheart, where'd you head off to while they were going to find the son of a bitch that broke your heart?" Bobby said, cutting to the chase as he pulled out a chair and sat down at the table.

"He didn't break my heart Uncle Bobby, the angel who occupied him just tore out a big piece. I went to Rufus to get a little info. He sends his best by the way." I answered.

"Rufus never sends his best to anyone except you. What did you get out of him?" Bobby said, scowling slightly.

I chuckled and Sam and Dean smiled at Bobby's words before I answered.

"He doesn't know much, just what he gets out of any demon stupid enough to come after him. He may be an ornery, hateful hunter but he knows how to take care of business." I said, scanning the faces of the three men in my life before continuing. "One of the demon's he was exorcising said something about and I quote "The light bringer will rise from the grave of a holy man on hallowed ground when the righteous man slays his kin. As the pure on takes her last breath the light bringer will take his first." Well that caught dear Rufus's attention so he pursued it a little before he sent the Hell spawn back where it belonged. The demon told him which cemetery it was and where it was located."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry 'bout the cliff hanger, but I decided to change a couple of the things that I had after so I only posted part of "Apocalypse Now". From here on out "What If?" will only bear a partial resemblance to the final episodes of season four and will continue past Lucifer's rising; unlike the finale which made me extremely angry and elicited a few choice words at the cliffhanger that Eric Kripke threw at us. As always enjoy and if you would be so kind, review.**

"Did you get the name of the poor sap whose grave he is gonna rise from?" Dean asked, watching as Bobby rose and walked to the cabinet and took down a bottle of Jim and three glasses and brought them to the table.

"Nope, sorry big brother Rufus wasn't that patient with the demon." I answered, shaking my head.

"Here kiddo, you haven't eaten in a long while." Bobby said, setting a paper bag on the table in front of me.

"Thanks Uncle Bobby, I just didn't feel like eating the past few days. Does it always hurt this bad?" I asked, more to myself than the boys, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"Yes." Bobby and Sam said in unison. Both of them had lost women that they had loved to the job.

"I know that I've lost people that I love before, but Mom was taken from me and Dad gave his life to save Dean. Sammy was taken from me only to be brought back at the expense of Dean. Jackass beat me to a deal. But Castiel just walked away." I said, slowly opening the bag and pulling out the cheeseburger and blueberry pie.

"The offer to fillet him is still on the table Pip." Dean said in an attempt to cheer me back up.

I smiled a little at his comment, remembering our talk when I first told Dean about Castiel and me. I unwrapped my burger and devoured it, hunger that I had lost to the heartache back in full force. When I had finished I opened the plastic container and looked at the pie. "No Dean. If it comes to that, I'll do it myself."

"Alright, well how about I help you eat that pie?" he asked, scooting his chair closer to me as he pushed his empty whiskey glass out of the way.

I shot him a withering look and brandished the plastic fork that I had found in the bottom of the bag at him. "Dean, you are my brother and my best friend, but if you touch this piece of pie, you will be pulling back a bloody stump. It's my pie."

"Without a doubt my sister, somebody tried to separate me from my pie I'd say exactly the same thing." Dean said, grinning and throwing an arm over my shoulder as he pulled me towards him in a hug.

"Damn Skippy, so what say we get moving and prevent Satan from rearing his ugly head?" I asked, practically inhaling the pie after he had released me.

"Let's get what we need from the panic room and then we'll go." Dean said, looking to Bobby.

"I'll call Ruby. She could probably help us against Lilith and Meg." Sam said, standing.

"As much as I hate and distrust the bitch, we can use all the help we get. But Sammy, I'll tell you one thing; if she Benedict Arnold's use, I'm not gonna hesitate to kill her. Keep that in mind and keep her in line." I said, turning to Sammy and looking up at my brother.

"How can somebody as small as you be so intimidating Little Sister?" Sammy asked before he continued, "I'll do my best to keep her in line, but I don't think that she'll turn on us."

"I hope you're right Sam-Sam, now help me get ready for the end." I said, squeezing his hand, my face softening in affection for the brother who worried me more than a black dog.

The Impala was loaded down with more ammo and firepower than a platoon of infantrymen and each of the brothers and I was packing hotter than Hades. Bobby handed Dean a flask of holy water and Sam another box of consecrated wrought iron rounds. When he turned to me he smiled a sad smile and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Sweetheart, I know that your brothers are doing their best to ignore the prophesy of the last seal but I just want you to take care of yourself. I don't want to think the worst of Sammy, Lord knows that I love him like a son but these are dark times. Dean will have your back but keep Sam in your line of sight. With that much evil around who knows what'll happen." Bobby said, sadness marring his usually comforting face.

"Uncle Bobby, even if I don't make it out of this alive just know that I'll always be watching over you and Sam and Dean. I fear that I won't see the end but with my death maybe Dean will find the motivation to defeat Lucifer." I said, a strange sense of calm overcoming me as I put my hands on Bobby's cheeks, looking into his loving eyes.

"Just be vigilant. Here, this was your mother's, she gave it to me a few weeks before she was killed. She said "When the time comes give this to my heart, I know I won't be there to do it. You'll know when it's time. But give her my love." The time has come Love." Bobby said, placing his hands over mine before they dropped to one of the pockets in his vest and came out with a rosary.

My eyes followed them as he draped over my head and the small cross settled against my shirt. I knew the rosary well, my mother never took it off and when I didn't find it among her remains I figured that the Deava had taken it to whoever controlled them. I brought my fingers up and touched the cross and ran a finger over the beads, remembering.

_I couldn't have been more than six years old when I had first asked about her rosary. She was a practicing Wiccan and conversed often with the Goddess, so it was strange that she wore a rosary. We were sitting in her clearing, the warm spring sun casting its gentle light over the wildflowers. It was one of the first years that she had begun to teach me the way of the Goddess._

"_Mamma, why come you where that necklace all the time?" I had asked from where I sat on her lap as she leaned against an Oak tree._

"_I wear it in honor of the God and his eternal rule, the same as I wear the triquetra in honor of the three faces of the Goddess. Why do you ask my little Raven?" She had said, tucking an errant strand of hair behind my ear._

"_Abigail's Mom wears one too, she wraps it around her hand and prays to God. When I said, the you had one too, Abigail's Mom got this look and said, a lot of good it'll do her, worshipping the devil like she does. Mamma I don't want to play with Abigail anymore." I had said, changing the subject much the way most six year olds do._

"_If you don't want to you don't have to, and my Raven, don't listen to what people say about us. Some people are just ignorant of our way." She had replied, smiling and tweaking the tip of my nose._

_I had smiled and run my fingers over the beads._

"_One day, it will be yours and it will protect you from the evil spirits" she had said._

"_How?" I had asked with a six years olds curiosity._

"_Well my heart, you remember when I was in the coven when you were smaller and you stayed with Uncle Bobby a lot?" she asked, continuing when I nodded, "Well, the high priestess, that's the main female witch in charge of a coven, and her high priest, the main male witch in the coven, and I placed a series of blessings over it and then I invoked the Goddess and she added her blessing to it." My mother had answered._

"_That's when you talk to the Goddess in your head isn't it Mamma?" _

"_Yes, but I don't talk to her in my head, it's in a place that I call between. It isn't here but isn't where she is either." She had answered to elaborate._

"_Can I learn Mommy?" _

"_Of course, if you're sure that you want to." She had answered, looking at me with a serious expression._

_I had closed my tiny fist around the cross and replied, "I do Mamma, and then after I do, I can help Dad with you when he comes back."_

"Thanks Uncle Bobby." I said, rising on tiptoes to place a kiss on his cheek. "If I don't make it back alive, just know that I love you, you've been more than an uncle to me. You're the closest thing to a father I have. Take care of yourself."

"Always kiddo." He said, pulling me into a crushing hug.

When he let go I whistled for Rumsfeld, who jolted from the porch and leapt up placing paws on me hips. I looked down into his intelligent brown eyes and relayed a message to the protector pooch. "Take care of Bobby, hey Rummy. Let out a bark at any sign of trouble. You're a good boy Rummy." I scratched him behind the ear and pulled on the leather duster that I hadn't worn since I started hunting with Sam and Dean.

"Pip means business Sammy. She hasn't worn that since we lost Dad." Dean said, taking in my appearance. I must have looked menacing in a comical way. I was five foot two but I was carrying almost my weight in weapons. Knives in each side of my boots, a sawed off lever action .22 Henry in a holster around my waist tied to one leg and a sawed off twelve gauge in a holster to the other; throwing blades in wrist sheaths on both wrists. Beside the shotgun was the twelve inch blade that I never went anywhere without. In addition to my Ruger that rested in a holster at the small of my back and the pocket sized Beretta that resided in the pocket of my duster I also had a Colt 1911 similar to Dean's chromed out one in a shoulder holster. Years of hunting had also led to ingenuity, in a special sleeve in my bra rested throwing stars; I had also rigged a gizmo a lot like that of Bull's-eye from the Daredevil movie that held several more throwing stars. To complete the look were two ammo belts that I had crisscrossed bandito style, which held replacement rock salt buckshot and consecrated, salt infused tip bullets, as well as ammo belts that held the holsters for the mare's legs that held replacement ammo for the handguns; and over the duster that concealed most of the steel, I hung the Katana that I had received from a Chinese Wiccan couple when I had helped their deceased daughter cross over to the Summerland.

Though Sam and Dean were both heavily armed neither of them had as many concealed I as I did. Dean had the philosophy that less is more, but he tossed me the flask of holy water as he pulled out of his coat a flask of his own. Before we turned to go, Bobby pulled something else out of one of the pockets on his vest, it was the anti possession amulets. As he handed each of us one he said, "Now, I know that you all have this symbol tattooed on you and that in addition to that you have a devil's trap inked on you Kailyn, but I want you to wear these too as an extra protection."

"Thanks Bobby, now you need to get in your panic room in case we fail." Dean said, hugging Bobby and then smacking him on the shoulder when he'd let go.

I opened the door of the Impala but before I could get in a force like getting hit in the face with a two by four smacked me square in the stomach. I bent double and the Goddesses voice filled my head.

"_Forgive me the pain dear Kailyn, but you must be watchful of the demon. And know that the one you love is watching over you as am I."_

I tamped down the pain and answered_ "Just make sure that when it's over, you make me one of your handmaidens or I'll be really upset. But hey, even if you don't I can tolerate Hell as long as they don't play Taylor Swift during the torture sessions."_

"_When it is over, you will be honored as the warrior for goodness that you have been. I apologize again for the pain, it happens when I contact the person instead of the other way around. Have faith in the light…"_ The Goddess said, leaving with a little less pain than when she had arrived.

"And illuminate the darkness," I said, opening my eyes and straightening to see four pairs of eyes looking at me, three with concern, one with glee. "Hi Ruby, has Sam told you what I said?"

"Yeah, I got the message; but we'll see who dies tonight." She said, with a malicious glint in her eyes.

"Nobody on our side is gonna die tonight. All right?" Sam said, glancing between faces, "now let's go. Ruby knows the name of the holy man whose grave Lucifer will raise from; Lilith and Meg are sure to be there."

Bobby waved a goodbye and led a grumbling Rumsfeld back to the porch. I turned to Dean, opened my mouth to say something and then closing it, walking around the car to the passenger side and got in shotgun. Dean got in the driver's side and started the engine, waiting for Sam and Ruby to get in the back. Dean pulled the demon killing knife from a pocket inside his coat and handed it to me.

He glanced a look up and down me and then shook his head saying only half jokingly, "Let's just hope that we don't get pulled over on the way there. One look at you and we'd be in prison."

"Let's just get this over with." I said, not even acknowledging the joke.

"All right then, time to stop the apocalypse." Dean said sobering as he peeled out of Singer Salvage.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: as the Winchesters and Ruby race off to stop Lucifer from rising, Zachariah has a heart to heart with Castiel. The Goddess finds gives Castiel a choice that he didn't have before. What will happen when the Winchesters fond the last seal and what will Castiel decide? How does the prophesy really turn out? Read and review.**

"You can't help them Castiel. Their fate is already decided; you helped to decide it when you walked away from your human woman." Zachariah said, looking jovially at Castiel.

"She has a name Zachariah. Why do you not call her by name like you do Dean or Sam? She is a good person." Castiel stated, not buying into Zack's happiness.

"Because, she should not be able to converse with the Goddess; the hierarchy is there for a reason. No mortal should be able to talk to the divine without an angel to translate." Zack replied, slight annoyance flitting across his face for a glimmer of a second.

"So, she is the only one who can do what she does?"

"Yes, apparently it runs in her family. Her mother could do it too." Zachariah's voice was tinged with distaste at the idea.

"If it shouldn't be; why does the Goddess allow it?" Castiel asked.

"Because they need me my son." The Goddess answered for the senior angel as she appeared before them.

"How is she?" Castiel asked, looking toward his mother.

"Going into battle; she will need your assistance soon, where is Anna? She must help." The Goddess said, placing a hand on Castiel's shoulder.

"Zachariah says that there is nothing that I can do to help them." Castiel said, uncertainty reigning.

"You must decide whether to go to her aid, but there is always something that you can do. But you have to decide for yourself. Does she mean enough to you for you to save her." The Goddess stated with finality.

The cemetery turned up a lot sooner than I expected and we found the grave pretty easily. It was housed in a mausoleum with his family but there was no sign of EMF, the demons had yet to make an appearance. Dean salted the door and we divided the watch into shifts to wait for Lilith and Meg to show. Everyone was lulled into a sense of security, a false sense of security.

At three twelve that morning, the battle began. But it wasn't much of a battle. One minute it was just the four of us and the next minute Dean, Sam and I were thrown against marble walls and the door to the crypt slammed shut. Light from the few candles that we had lit and the full moon that filtered through the windows of the mausoleum revealed Lilith in her dental hygienist meat suit dressed in a flowing white silk gown and what I could only assume was Meg , a tall redhead in a similar dress as Lilith's only it was black.

"Hello all. So glad that you could make it," Meg said walking up to Sam and halting in front of him where Lilith had him suspended.

Fighting against the hold I tried to reach the demon knife in my duster pocket. "You know, even if you could move, that wouldn't work on me Peaches." Lilith said, turning to look at me.

"It's been a while Sammy. You look good, strong." Meg said, running a hand across Sam's cheek before she turned to Dean. "You know Dean; it was so great to see you in the Pit. It was even better to hear your screams while Alistair tortured you. But I have to say, the day that you became the very thing that you sent to Hell makes me smile every time I think about it."

"Meg after all that time in torture, you're still a bitch. What do you get out of Lucifer rising?" Dean said, cockiness winning out over discretion.

"Shut up Winchester." Lilith said tilting her head a bit and Dean clenched his teeth as the pain assailed him.

Meg finally turned to me. "Kailyn Ophelia Winchester, the holy grail of angelic hosts. Did your Goddess ever tell you that not only could you serve as host to an angel, but a God or Goddess could occupy you as well? But don't worry; we won't use you for that. We only want to kill you to open the seal; I really don't think that Lucifer would want his host to be a woman."

"For all your talk about bring Lucifer from damnation, you don't do a very good job. The only way Lucifer rises is if Sammy kills me. As long as you have us up here, nothing is gonna happen." I said, Dean Winchester-esque bravado taking hold.

"We're getting to that." Ruby said, stepping out of the shadows. "Meg, just do it so he can be free."

"You take all the fun out of everything Rube." Meg said, pouting a bit before her head tilted back and a sulfuric black loud of demon filled the small place.

"You've been through this before Sammy, you know what's coming." Ruby said smiling as the Meg demon smoke floated slowly, teasingly toward him.

"You can't possess him, he has the amulet and the symbol tattooed on his chest." I objected, fighting against Lilith's hold, feeling helpless despite all my firepower.

"We can with all that demon blood he has in him. It voids that little amulet and symbol. I told you we'd see who would die tonight." Ruby said, black eyes finally appearing.

"No, Sammy can fight her! You are stronger than this!" I shouted hysterically as Sam fought against the black cloud as it forced itself into my brother. The force dropped me and I fell to my knees. I pulled the katana from its sheath in a paltry attempt to stop Meg/Sam's approach. I didn't want to hurt my brother, but I didn't want to free Lucifer either.

I flourished the blade and danced back, right into the wall that I had been previously been pinned to. Dean's shouts and his pleading with Sam to fight it were interrupted by screams of agony as Lilith tightened her hold on him as she watched the scene that unfolded before her.

Sam advanced and with a wave of his hand the blade flew from my grasp and he caught it, stopping a few scant feet before me.

"Sammy, if you can hear me; please, do not let her kill me." I said, reaching for the Henry. It had hardly cleared leather when the silver blade sliced into my stomach. Instead of pain, the calm descended over me again and I felt numb. Sam's face was a few inches from mine, Meg released part of her hold on him and his brown eyes flickered out of the blackness. Recognition crossed them and then frenzy as he pulled the blade from my stomach. I fell to the floor, not feeling anything when my head crashed against the marble wall. As the darkness of death threatened to overtake me, I smiled at Sammy and whispered, "It wasn't you." And the blindness took him from my sight.

I was floating, the brightness of the light would have been blinding but my eyes could see clearly. I stopped floating and a figure appeared before me. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. The Goddess extended her hand, beckoning me to come with her. Taking it I found myself in a beautiful garden. But it wasn't empty, my mother sat at what looked like a pond, and my father stood off to the side.

"This is the Summerland Kailyn, but you won't be here for very long. I only brought you here so you could say your goodbyes. You didn't get the chance when they were taken." The Goddess said, gesturing to John and my mother.

I gave her a questioning look and when she nodded I ran to them. I flung my arms around my father's neck, holding him tight.

"Daddy, you aren't Wiccan How are you in the Summerland?" I asked, pulling back but not releasing my father.

"The Goddess brought me to see you. She told me what was going to happen. I came so I could tell you that the woman you have become has me so proud. You've kept Sam and Dean from the warpath and you've saved so many people. But I don't want to see you again for a good long while Do you understand young Raven?" he answered, not letting go of me either.

"Yes sir. And I'm glad. Want me to tell Sam and Dean anything for you?" I asked, loosening my grip and stepping back.

"Tell Dean that I believe in him, and tell Sam the it wasn't his fault." He answered releasing me and looking over my shoulder at my mother.

"I will." I answered, hugging him tightly one last time and then walking to the pond to sit next to my mother.

"My heart, I'm so sorry that you would have to lose your life for me to see you again but I am so glad to see you." She said, pulling me into her arms, the familiar hug soothing.

"Uncle Bobby gave me the rosary Mamma. But it didn't work." I said, leaning into her like I used to do when I was a girl.

"It can't save you from those that you don't perceive as a threat. I probably should have told you about it or told Bobby but I overlooked it. I'll try to relay it to you quickly, you've read the book Wizard's First Rule have you not?" she said, continuing when I answered in the affirmative, "It works the same way as the Sword of Truth only in reverse. The Sword of Truth will only take down what the wielder perceives as an enemy, the rosary only protects you from anything that you perceive as an enemy."

"I understand Mamma. I love you very much. Daddy you too." I said, looking up from my mother to my father again. The Goddess appeared beside me and smiled at me

"It's time Kailyn; you are needed back with those that love you." She said, touching my forehead and I was floating in the white light again.


	15. Chapter 15

**No author's note this time. Just enjoy the chapter and review.**

"Cas, I know I've asked this before but how long before she wakes up? We need her; Lucifer is out there raising Hell, no pun intended." Dean's voice penetrated my consciousness.

"I don't know Dean; it's never been done before. I'm not even sure she will wake up. My mother only told me how to do it she didn't elaborate on the side effects. She was busy knocking out Zachariah when he tried to keep me from coming to your aid." I heard Castiel answer, anxiety in his voice.

"It's been two weeks since Sam stabbed her. I really hope that she comes to soon." Dean said and I heard him leave the room.

Silence fell over the room and I assessed my physical condition before I even attempted to open my eyes. Other than the small pain that ebbed in my stomach I didn't seem to have any more injuries. I opened my eyes slowly and glanced around my surroundings. I was in my room at Bobby's; Castiel sat beside me his hand gripping mine. I turned my head and caught his eye.

"Hey." I said quietly, glad that my voice was working.

"Oh Kailyn, I'm so… I want… Can you forgive me for what I did to you?" he stammered.

"Mac, you know that I'm not one to harbor a grudge against anyone who was only following orders. I don't know what you endured from Zachariah, but I can't be mad at you for being fearful." I said, squeezing his hand reassuringly. "You saved me."

"Yeah, but I almost didn't make it in time. Anna got Sam and Dean out after we got that other demon out of him, I brought you back here. You're being alive is a miracle." Cas answered. "What I did to save you has never even been attempted, I wasn't even sure if you would wake up."

"What did you do? That wound was fatal, I bled to death Mac. I was in the Summerland, but the Goddess knew that I wouldn't be there very long." I asked, searching his face for a tell.

"I gave you part of my grace." He said.

"What does that mean? You can give part of your grace away?" I asked, not fully comprehending what he had said.

"The only way it can be done, at least how the Goddess tells it is that an angel must love with all of their being for it to work. I don't understand all of it just that you are more than a human now. But there is a catch." Cas answered.

"There always is. What is it?" I asked, not really sure that I wanted to know.

"We are bound to each other." He replied, "your life is connected to me just as mine is to you. If you die, I die and vice versa."

"What else comes with it? You said that I'm more than a human now; how so?" I said as I tried to sit up.

He adjusted the pillows behind me and helped me sit up and then he moved his chair closer and sat back down, taking my hand in his once again before he answered. "You won't age as fast, you're stronger than you were before, the presence of my grace will heal most wounds pretty fast unless they're minor, and if you try hard enough, I think that you might be able to transport yourself places through the between."

"That's pretty cool. But what about you, does this mean that you're less of an angel?" I asked, worried about the state of my Cas.

"No, it just means that when I am summoned home, you would have to come with me as we are tied to each other. I would have consulted with you before I did it, but you were kind of dead" Cas answered in an attempt to assuage my fears for him.

"Cas, was that a joke? I guess we're rubbing off on you, huh?" I said, smiling into his cerulean gaze, placing the hand he wasn't holding against his cheek.

"When I left you, there was something that I wanted to tell you but, Zachariah pulled me back before I could get it out." Cas said, giving the first genuine smile that I had seen on Castiel's face and putting his hand over mine.

"Really, what were you gonna say?" I asked.

"Kailyn Winchester, I fear that I have fallen in love with you." Cas replied.

I gave a very unladylike snort and flung my arms around my Castiel, ignoring the pain in my stomach as I gripped him tight, not wanting to let him go. His arms came around me gently, so as not to touch the wound where the sword had went all the way through me. "It's about time you finally decide that you do. I've waited for a long time to here you say that Mac."

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting, but don't people say 'better late than never'?" he said, tightening his hold and kissing the top of my head.

"Yeah, my brothers are the best in that scenario. Help me down the stairs to see them? I heard Dean say something about Lucifer causing trouble." I said, loosening my grip so I could look at him but not letting go.

"Of course, can you walk?" he asked, looking down at me.

"I'm not sure, but I am gonna try." I said, throwing back the blanket that covered me and I lowered my feet to the floor. With Cas's arm around my waist and my arm across his shoulders we made it down the stairs, slowly but we made it. When Dean saw us as we walked into Bobby's study, his face lit up like a little boy on Christmas morning and he ran over and scooped me up swinging me around.

When he set me back on my feet he put his hand on my shoulders and looked down at me, going into rant mode. "Sister or no, Pip if you ever give us a scare like that I'll kick your scrawny butt."

"Good to see you too Dean-O; what's the twenty on that bitch Hell spawn?" I said, smiling up at Dean and then turning slightly to look at Sammy.

"I killed her." Sam said standing and approaching me as Dean moved back. My legs held me and I looked up at my closest brother, the more sensitive of the Winchester men.

"Sam-Sam, it wasn't your fault. It wasn't you; Meg killed me and then forced you to watch me die. I don't blame you for my death, so you shouldn't either." I said, reaching up and pulling the towering man down to my height and framing his face with my hands. "When I was dead, I went to the Summerland. Dad was there. He told me to tell you that it wasn't your fault."

"I've been trying to wipe the image of you falling and your blood covering my hands and that crypt floor. I killed Lilith with my powers as soon as Anna got Meg out of me. Not only did I kill you, but I broke my promise when I said that I wouldn't use them anymore." Sam said, agony all over his face.

"Sam…" I started to scold him when the basement door opened and Bobby entered the room.

"Boys, the only thing that I could think that might work is Valerian plant, but it smells like Rumsfeld after he's been in a rainstorm." Bobby said, turning a clear Mason jar in his hand, stopping in his tracks when he saw me standing in the middle of the room next to his desk.

"Hey Uncle Bobby." I said, smiling at him.

"Sweet spirits above, Castiel you ain't as bad as I thought. Kailyn thank that Goddess for me for waking you up." Booby said, putting the jar on the desk and wrapping me in a fatherly hug.

"That I'll do. Now what's the scoop on the world since Lucy's been out?" I asked, walking towards a chair.

"He hasn't gone public yet. In the two weeks since you've been unconscious, there have only been a few supernatural problems. I figure that he's waiting for the demons to find him so he can lead a siege on mankind." Bobby answered.

"The Goddess said that he's trying to raise another ultimate evil; something that's pre-Christian, something from some ancient pantheon." Dean said leaning against the fireplace, arms crossed over his chest.

"You mean something like the Horsemen or the Titans?" I asked happy that the Goddess was talking to Dean.

"Something like that, we've been reading everything that Bobby has on ancient evils. How's your stab wound? When Castiel gave you part of his grace it healed the worst of it but you still had the entry and exit wounds." Sammy said, concern edging his voice.

I raised the hem of my shirt and looked at the row of stitches that ran parallel to my bellybutton. I put my shirt down and grinned over at Sammy. "Nice stitch work Sammy, if you weren't such a good hunter you coulda been a doctor."

"Thanks, I've had quite a bit of practice and Dean was shaking so bad he was so mad that if he had sewed it would have made the ugliest scar you've ever seen." Sam said.

"She had better be glad that Sam killed her. If he hadn't, I would have used my highly cultivated torture aptitude and made her wish that she had never become a demon." Dean said his fist clenched.

"Easy boy, she's dead and I'm back in the land of the living. Let's focus on the problem that we're faced with at the moment." I said, meaning business. Dean relaxed a little and Sam went back to what he was reading when Cas had helped me into the room.

"Thank whoever is up there watching over us. Without you around Kail it would be utter Hell, these two fight like an old married couple and neither one of them know how to reign in that temper." Bobby said, throwing a book at me that Castiel caught and placed in my lap.

"Thanks Uncle Bobby, so what do we think it is?" I asked, reading the title of the book and then flipping it open.

"We aren't sure yet, we're only researching to find out what it might be." Bobby answered.

"She may have been a bitch traitor but she did feed us info that was right most of the time. I'm only sorry that you got to kill her before I did Sammy. Did you use the Pig Sticker or your powers?" I asked, looking up from the book, which was in Romanian.

"I killed her with the knife; I guess it was kind of poetic. It was her knife in the beginning and it was what killed her." Sam answered, closing the book and picking up another.

Castiel grabbed a very large, very old looking tome from one of the stacks and came back to where I was and sat down beside me in the floor. Dean raised an eyebrow that Castiel shrugged off and started to read. The five of us scoured our resources for hours, with someone going to get coffee or alcohol occasionally. No one said anything for the most part, marking pages as they stumbled on anything that sounded remotely insidious. As darkness descended on Singer Salvage, I yawned, rising slowly from my chair

"Boys I know that I've been asleep for several weeks but it didn't leave me feeling at all rejuvenated. I'm going to sleep." I said, hugging Bobby, Sam and Dean Goodnight.

"Can you make it by yourself Pip?" Dean asked, stopping me from leaving with a hand on my elbow.

"I'll follow behind her, to make sure she has someone to catch her I she falls." Castiel piped up from where he was standing in the door way that led to the entrance. "Besides, there are some things that I still need to tell her about what to expect from having an angel's grace."

"You hurt her again, no matter how much I like you, I swear to the Goddess and God if he's listening, I will end you Cas." Dean said, directing his most intimidating scowl in the angel's direction.

"Dean, he won't. I love you to death for caring, but he won't." I said, gently placing my hand on his arm, sending calming thought toward him.

"Tomorrow we need to have a little discussion Pip. I need to talk to you about a few things." He said, his face softening when he looked down at me.

"Whenever you want Dean-O." I said, hugging him tightly before starting up the stairs.

"Mac, what else is there that you were going to tell me about having your grace inside me?" I asked when we were back in my room and all the salt lines were checked.

He resumed his seat in the chair near my bed when I was settled in and he answered, "Nothing really, I just wanted to be with you. You don't have any questions do you?"

I watched him trace his fingers over the triangle of the devil's trap tattooed on my left wrist before I looked in his oceanic eyes. "Would I die if I you took it back?"

"Even if I wanted it back, it is a part of you now. It pulled your soul back into you. It is your grace now, I'm not sure exactly but I think that makes you part angel now." He answered, cupping my cheek as he sat on the edge of the bed beside me.

"Mac?" I questioned, placing my forehead against his, closing my eyes.

"Kailyn?" he said, hands framing my face.

"Stay with me? Hold me while I sleep?" I asked, wrapping arm around his neck.

"As long as you want me." He promised leaving me only long enough to shed his trench coat, jacket and tie.

In the cradle of his arms, my head tucked under his chin I drifted into a blissful slumber, feeling safe than I had since I had thought he was lost to me.


	16. Chapter 16

_The first fair weekend of the spring had drawn out parents and children alike. The park was crawling with children, from toddlers to teenagers, all of them enjoying the day. Parents sat around on benches and chairs, wielding Neosporin and bottles of water. Away from the main crowd was a pair of men who had eagle eyes on a pair of children who were playing. They were more out of place than the proverbial fish out of water._

_The children that they were watching like hawks were a little girl of about five hanging upside down from the monkey bars and a boy of seven or eight was trying his hardest to make the swing loop the top bar. The little girl was minding her own business singing Led Zeppelin's 'What Is and What Should Never Be' when a chubby boy of about ten walked up and yanked her from the monkey bars and taunted, "What a loser, Led Zeppelin sucks."_

_The girl landed on her back with a thud. In a minute she rolled over and looked up at the boy who stood above her and glared. If looks could kill her tormenter would have been six feet under. She stood up and by this time the boy that had been on the swing had approached and was backing the little girl. When she finally spoke, she was shaking with anger and the boy behind her had a hand on her shoulder in case she attacked. "Nu-uh, if anybody's a loser it's you. Everybody knows that Zeppelin rules." Then she and her brother walked toward the two men who were watching the scene unfold._

_The little girl ran toward the shorter of the two men who had shorter hair. "Uncle Dean, that bully said that Zeppelin sucked and he pulled me off the monkey bars." She added as an afterthought as if insulting Led Zeppelin was more important than being pulled from the monkey bars._

"_I know Little Bit, I heard. Don't listen to him though; some people just don't understand good music." He answered, nodding toward the larger man, making the little girl smile as she climbed to sit on his lap._

"_Do you think Mommy would be mad if I put a curse on him so he'd fall off the monkey bars like he made me do?" she asked, looking first at Dean and then the taller of the two._

"_You're Momma believes in a little thing called karma Phi, she'd probably skin me and you both if I let you do that. Right Sammy?" Dean answered, patting the little girl on the back before shifting her from his lap onto the bench beside him and putting an arm around her._

"_What's karma Uncle Sammy?" the little girl asked the larger man._

"_If you do something, it will come back to you three times over." the boy said, looking pleased for knowing the answer._

"_Have you been reading Sammy's books again Chris?" Dean asked, ruffling the boy's hair which was cut like Sam's._

"_No, Uncle Bobby gave me a book about it the other day." The boy answered, "I finished it yesterday."_

"_You're a bigger researcher than your Uncle Sammy, Christo. And both you and Sophia are as smart as your Momma." Dean said, bragging on his niece and nephew._

"_If you guys are done playing at the park you want to get some ice cream?" Sam asked, shifting his gaze between Sophia and Christo._

"_Momma says we'll ruin our dinner." Chris said grimly._

"_What does your Dad say?" Sam asked smiling down at his nephew._

"_As long as we eat dinner and we don't tell Mama its fine." Phi answered smugly._

"_Well then young ones, let us go get some ice cream." Dean said, a bit sunnier at the prospect of food._

_As they were gathering the small duffel that they had brought with them, a couple walked toward where they were from a copse of trees that bordered the park. A petite brunette dressed in blue jeans, biker boots and a black t-shirt emblazoned with the Motörhead logo had her fingers laced with those of a man with chronically messy hair and was dressed similar to Dean in blue jeans, boots, a solid dark shirt under a navy button down shirt with the sleeves rolled to the elbows. When Chris and Phi caught sight of them they grinned at each other and took off at a run for the couple. The woman dropped to her knees and caught the boy when he catapulted himself at her and hugged him tight. The man bent down and grabbed up the little girl, tickling her as he hugged her and cradled her in his arms._

_Sam and Dean approached with smiles on their faces and when the woman was back on her feet she embraced the two of them._

"_Hey Pip, how's everything on the Heavenly front?" Dean asked as she hugged Sam, Chris having run to the man and reached up for a hug._

"_Cas and I have almost decided that we aren't going to go running every time they call. Besides, most of the time it's something trivial." She said, taking Sophia from Castiel so he could hug Chris and she could hug her._

"_Uncle Dean, does this mean no ice cream?" Sophia asked from her mother's arms._

I awakened with happy tears falling from the corner of my eyes. I looked up to see Cas smiling down at me as if he knew what it was that I saw. I sat up gingerly and pulled him into a hug. He pulled back to look at me before his lips crashed onto mine in a passion that I never expected from my angel. A cough from the hall outside ruined the moment and I turned to see Dean standing there, amusement tweaking the corner of his mouth.

"I'm interrupting something but need I remind you of the hole in your stomach that is not quite closed up. How 'bout waitin' till it's healed up before you start getting frisky?"

"Shut up Dean. I know, now could you both kindly leave so I can change out of these invalid clothes and into something functional." I said, running a hand down Castiel's arm before gesturing to the loose white t-shirt and drawstring canvas pants I was wearing.

"Sure thing, when you're done come find me. I need to talk to you." Dean answered, heading down the stairs.

When Cas started to go, I grabbed him by the wrist and stopped him. "Do you think it could come true?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his waist and placing my head on his chest.

"I hope so love, I hope so. I can't imagine my long life without you now that I finally have you." He answered, his arms coming around me gently.

"Would have been sooner if you had just told me the truth." I stated, stepping out of his embrace to walk to my bureau to pull out some clothes. "I'll be downstairs in a few."

"Okay," he said grabbing his trench, jacket, and tie as he started for the stairs.

I showered and changed into blue jeans, socks, and since it was raining a long sleeved black t-shirt with a flaming pentagram and Godsmack written above it, before padding down the stairs in sock feet to retrieve my boots. On the way I grabbed a pair of small scissors for the hall closet to cut the stitches on my wound. When I was showering I noticed that miraculously the hole had closed up.

When I entered the kitchen, an alien sight welcomed me. Uncle Bobby and Dean were sporting aprons and spatulas and Sam was squeezing oranges. They all looked at me when I entered the room.

"Who died?" I asked, setting my boots and the scissors on the table surveying them cautiously.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N First off, let me apologize to my faithful readers for the excessive lack of updates to What If? I have returned with the introduction of a new OC, who, if she goes along with my plans, will be a LI for Sammy. If not, well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. On another note, would you wonderful readers want to read some one-shots that reflect on what I feel Seasons 1-3 would have been like if Kailyn had been a character on the show. Just let me know your opinions in reviews and we'll see how it goes. Once again, all characters other than my original characters belong to Eric Kripke and the CW network. Enjoy this chapter!! ;)**

"Who died?" I asked, setting my boots and the scissors on the table, surveying them cautiously.

"You see, that reaction right there is the very reason I don't cook more." Dean said with a shake of his head as he turned his back on me and to the pancakes that he was cooking.

"Sorry, but you know Dean, you aren't exactly the domestic type. I'm surprised you even know how to turn on a stove."I replied to his back.

"How do suppose Sammy and I ate when Dad was off hunting?" he asked, flipping some pancakes, his voice filled with indignity.

"All right, I'm sorry that I have insulted you by saying that. So are you done with your little 'is it that hard to believe that I know how to cook' hissy so you can tell me what you want to talk about or am I gonna have to beat it out of you?" I said, apologizing and goading at the same time. Bobby shot me a warning glance and Sam just grinned at the exchange.

"I'm done. What are you laughing at?" Dean answered turning around and snapping at Sam when he saw his amusement.

"Hey calm your indignant ass down boy. Where's Mac?" I said, smiling at my oldest brother before surveying the room and noticing my angel's absence. "I thought if he went upstairs I had to go too."

"You got me Little Bit. He just said that he'd be back in a while." Uncle Bobby said, setting a plate of bacon and another of eggs on the table, followed by Dean with a plate of pancakes.

I nodded and picked up the scissors and snipped the stitches out of the front of my stab wound. Sam walked from the sink where he was standing and took the scissors from me, cutting the ones on my back without a word. I glanced over my shoulder, arching a questioning brow with which he returned a shrug.

"I have a suggestion to make about Lucifer and the upcoming apocalypse; which by the way, I'm surprised didn't happen while I was out of it." I said, making my way to throw away the stitches and wash my hands while Dean and Bobby sat down at the table.

"Oh yeah?" Sam asked, taking a seat beside me.

"I figure we could use all the help we can get and since Rufus isn't too keen on leaving Vermont… well, I had someone in mind." I answered, looking over the rim of my coffee cup at Bobby, who was eying me suspiciously.

"If you're talking about who I think you are, you can forget it. I refuse to let you work with her, it isn't gonna happen. I'll not have her under my roof!" Bobby burst out.

"Now Uncle Bobby you need calm down. She's only reckless with her own life, and I think she'd be of help." I protested, noticing that Dean was shoveling in eggs and Sam was unsure of whether to jump in the fight or continue to observe.

"The last time you worked with her, she almost traded you to a Jinn. Tell me that's not endangering your life." Bobby railed.

"That was part of the plan. I was never in any danger," I countered.

"I still say no, if she doesn't care whether she survives a job, how do I know that she cares whether you would?" Bobby challenged, looking down at his untouched pancakes.

"All right children. How about we stop and explain why the two of you are arguing?" Dean interrupted around a mouthful of bacon and eggs.

"You're harebrained sister wants to ask a suicidal hoodoo priestess for help on preventing the apocalypse. That's what we're arguing about." Bobby snapped, turning his attention to Dean.

"Bobby, we do need help and our options are pretty limited. Most of the usual people are either dead, won't talk to us or can't help us." Sam said.

"Right; Pamela's dead, Rufus won't leave Vermont, Jo hates me, Ellen won't talk to me, Ash, rest his soul, is dead; Anahita is our best bet. And besides, I have Mamma's rosary. Now that I know how it works, I won't be harmed." I replied, smiling as if that settled it and went back to my breakfast.

"Fine, go get her. But if she pushes me, I swear Kailyn, it won't be pretty. I won't have her hurting my family." He finally conceded, tucking into his breakfast at last.

When breakfast was done and Castiel had yet to return I took up pacing in the living room. Dean said that I was making him nervous so he took me outside and decided that he had to talk a few things over with me after the little incident in the mausoleum.

"Kiddo, I talked to the goddess the other day. She said that you might be a little different after taking Cas's grace. Do you feel different?" Dean asked as we walked toward a small shed behind a pile of cars that served as storage for books that Bobby didn't have room for in the main house and in a small corner a vintage Triumph motorcycle sat under dust cover.

"Not really. I mean apart from the super healing I don't feel any different. But it wasn't technically super healing; I was out for two weeks. I just don't understand why Lucifer hasn't tried to do anything yet. He's been in the pit for a very long time and he hasn't made a Hell on Earth already." I said, pulling the cover from the machine and gave a heavy sigh. It had been a long time since I'd ridden my motorcycle.

"Maybe he's trying to rally the troops in addition to whatever he's trying to raise. Tell me about your friend." Dean came to stand beside me.

"Maybe when Castiel gets back he can tell us something, but he could have at least told me he was going up there. He told me that I'd have to go when he went, that it was all a part of that grace deal. But what does he do, he goes up there and he was wrong about the grace thing. I'm done ranting Dean." I stated taking Dean's 'what the Hell Kailyn?' look and sitting down on the bike.

"You worry about everything way too much little sister. Now, I'll repeat, tell me about your friend. Is she hot?" Dean asked in true Dean fashion as he sat down on a footlocker sized curse box.

"Uh, Dean why is that the first question you always ask. I swear that you need to seek some help about your excessive lust. It's disgusting sometimes. But yes, she's very pretty; with the exception of the scar that runs from her forehead across her nose and ends right under her jaw." I answered, checking the gas tank.

"Hey, my sexual appetite is perfectly healthy. How'd she get the scar?" Dean said defensively.

"She had a run in with a Wendigo a while back. She… well for lack of a better phrase, she likes to play with her food. She's sorta screwed a little, worse than we are. She likes to go for the up close kill." I replied, a gentle pat on the motorcycle's back fender and grabbing one of the numerous books that were scattered throughout the small space.

"I thought Bobby said she was a hoodoo priestess." He questioned, glancing at the book, which covered the topic of angels.

"She is, but she also hunts. She's from Canada originally, but the community that she was living in didn't take too kindly to her "practices". She left there and has lived in Montana for the past eight years. Her name is Anahita Endris; I'd trust her with my life, regardless of how Uncle Bobby feels about her. She's a damn good hunter and she could help us." I informed.

"Okay, well she doesn't have it in for you; does she?" Dean questioned.

"Nah, but it wouldn't hurt to take along a peace offering. I need some Johnnie Walker Black Label and a few things from Uncle Bobby's herb stash." I said, flipping through the pages of the book.

"Anahita… isn't that from Zoroastrianism?" Dean asked thoughtfully.

"Yep, she's Anakim. Her mother was Anahita, the highest ranking Zoroastrian angel. When she's in her true form she's a giant. But as she is now, she's a little taller than me. I think y'all would like her. Just… uh… don't call her Anahita. He's anglicized her name and goes by Anita. Tell Sammy that too, I don't want her breaking an arm." I answered in the affirmative, snapping the book closed and standing.

"Okay then. Now I need to tell you. If you ever die on me again… I'll lock you in the panic room and torture you with disco." Dean said, rising and exiting the building ahead of me.

"Try it Frater, now let's get cracking. The day's a wasting." I said, following behind him, out into the rain.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: The Winchester bunch is getting together their supplies and going to head off to find Kailyn's friend Anita and some of their questions are answered. Anita still has yet to be a physical presence in this chapter but next chapter we finally meet the hoodoo priestess that might be able to help them.**

"The garrison has finally seen that you and I being together is not an abomination and they have agreed to help." Castiel said, walking down the stairs to where I stood in Bobby's panic room going through herbs.

"That's good. I'll bet Zachariah is shitting a brick that the Goddess has returned to heaven and is trying to learn where your father has gone." I said, turning to smile up at him.

"He is rather sore about it; but I think what bothers him the most is that I have gone against his wishes and come to be with you." He confirmed, the shadow of a grin chasing across his features.

"Well, any discomfort for Zachariah makes me as happy as Dean at an all-you-can-eat buffet. Dean may have insulted you with holy tax accountant, but Zachariah… he was a holy car salesman, utter douche. Almost distrust him as much as I did Uriel." I said, looping my arm though his as I carried a few jars full of dried plants up the stairs toward Uncle Bobby's study.

Dean was checking the car and Sammy had taken Bobby's car to pick up the Johnnie Walker. It was nearing dark and the rain that had been coming down all day had yet to let up. Rumsfeld had run for dry ground and was lying on the end of the porch under the old porch swing, his head between his paws as he watched Dean examine under the hood of his baby.

Cas held the jars while I looked for a duffel to put everything we were taking to persuade Anita with.

"Mac, have you ever met an Anakim before?" I asked, turning back to him and taking the jars from him and placing them in the duffel that I found in one of the drawers in the desk.

"Very few, most of the ones that I have seen were ones that I had been charged with killing. When the angels first descended to earth and reproduced with the daughters of man they had not fallen. Their progeny were giants and the leader of my garrison was charged with the extermination of them. After the angels fell, their children were regular demons, like they had become when they were banished from heaven." Castiel replied, watching my movements.

"Well, you're going to meet one very soon. She isn't born of any of your brothers and sisters; her mother is the Zoroastrian angel of the highest rank. I wanted you to know so that we didn't bring you in blind and notice what she is." I answered, leaving the bag open for the scotch when Sam got back.

"Lyn, in a way, you are Anakim." Cas said, coming to stand in front of me and framing my face in his hands.

"I guess I am. I'm not a giant though." I said, covering his hands with mine. "Castiel, Dean is gonna come walking in the door just as soon as I kiss you and he's gonna get all bent out of shape."

"That is the way of it isn't it?" he asked, laying his forehead against mine briefly then pulling away.

Sure enough, just as soon as we broke apart, Dean came through the front door shaking off the rain, holding the door open for Bobby who was carrying a large stack of books. Seeing them reminded me.

"Oh, hey Uncle Bobby… I think I've found the book that has the answer. What Lucifer is waiting for so he can bring on the apocalypse." I said, walking into the kitchen and retrieving the book that I had found in the storage shed.

"Okay, that's really good. But how can you be sure that it's what you've found?" Bobby asked, setting the books down on top of one of his shorter stacks of books.

"Asmodel and Balberith." I quoted, looking from Bobby to Castiel as I handed the book to Bobby.

"The demon of punishment and the so-called grand pontiff of Hell; it makes sense if you're right Kailyn." Cas said, nodding in agreement.

"I forgot that I this book. Where did you find "Binsfield's Classification of Demons", Sweetheart?" Uncle Bobby asked leafing through the pages until his found the pages he was looking for.

"The shed where your curse boxes and my Triumph are." I answered, standing beside Cas and wrapping an arm around his waist as one of his arms settled over my shoulders.

"Asmodel is the demon of punishment?" Dean asked, his eyes becoming distant. He was remembering Hell again.

As Castiel opened his mouth to speak Sam entered with a brown paper bag. "Hey Cas, what did you find out while you were in heaven?"

"The garrison's gonna help us. And Kailyn might have uncovered who Lucifer is waiting for." Bobby supplied as Sammy put the bag in the duffel and zipped it closed.

"What's he waiting for?" Sam asked.

"Asmodel, the demon of punishment and Balberith, a demon who runs Hell; that's what he's waiting for." Dean answered his voice tight.

"Dean you've heard of Asmodel, haven't you?" I questioned, concerned at the pain in Dean's eyes.

"Yeah, I have. I even had the pleasure of meeting the sorry bastard." Dean responded, closing his eyes.

"Asmodel was the demon that taught Alastair." Castiel explained sympathy for Dean on his face.

"Alright, well let's get this show on the road." Dean said, running a hand over his face and grabbing his coat.

Sam pulled his coat on and picked up the duffel bag while I looked for my duster. It was nowhere to be seen. "Uh guys, what did you do with my coat when Mac brought me back from the mausoleum?"

Dean and Sam stopped what they were doing and turned to look at me. Dean nudged Sammy with his elbow and shrugged. Sam nodded and Dean walked passed me and up the stairs.

"What did you guys do?" I asked, fighting to control my Winchester temper.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: after all the talk about the hoodoo priestess... I have decided to introduce y'all to her. So here's what Sam and Dean did and without further ado, Anahita Endris. Enjoy!!!**

"What did you guys do?" I asked, fighting to control my Winchester temper.

"Kailyn, don't be mad. You've had that duster long before you ever started hunting with us and it was getting pretty ragged, even before I stabbed you. But when Cas got you back here it was covered in blood and had a hole in the front and the back where the blade went through you so Dean and I took it out back and burned it while you were still unconscious." Sam said, the words spilling out of his mouth.

"You… burned it?" I said, my ears getting warm.

Dean chose that moment to return down the stairs. I rounded on him to start ripping into him but he held up a hand and then drew a black box from behind him and thrust it in my hands. "Don't bitch at us until you open that Pip."

I looked down at the box and back up at Dean. I put the box on the desk and pulled the lid off; inside, layers of red tissue paper covered whatever the box contained. I swept them apart and there nestled in the tissue, made of the softest leather I had ever seen, was a coat of the darkest blue that it looked nearly black. I extracted the coat from the box and tried it on. It fit as if it were custom made for me, hitting just below my knees. It was ideal for a shoulder holster and if I wanted, it would conceal the mare's leg that I wore sometimes.

"You know, this almost makes me not mad at you for burning my old one." I finally said, glancing from green eyes to brown eyes and then into amused blue ones.

"She took it a lot better than I thought she would boys. I had my money on one or both of you walking out of here with a limp." Bobby said, not looking up from the book, engrossed in learning of our new adversaries.

"Us too, that's why I let Sammy tell her that we torched it. I thought she'd shoot the messenger." Dean said, his moment of weakness forgotten to tease me.

"Shut up the both of you. Thank you for the new duster, it's beautiful." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Fine, I'll drive and you can give directions." Sam said, taking the keys form Dean's slack hand and raising a hand in farewell to Bobby.

"Did I say you could drive my car? Sam! Damn it. I'll see ya later Bobby." Dean said, following Sam out into the rain.

"I'll call you when we get to Anita's. Take care and if anything happens, let us know." I said, hugging Bobby with a smile.

"Okay and take care of yourself and your brothers. I may not like you getting her help, but you're right; we need some help." Bobby said, returning the hug and then looking over my shoulder at Castiel. "Protect my family the best you can Castiel."

"I will do all within my power Bobby." Cas answered, taking my hand.

When we walked out on the porch Sam and Dean were arguing about who was going to drive.

"Dean I'm driving." Sam said, looking down on our older brother.

"I said you aren't. It's my car." Dean said, scowling up at Sammy.

"And when do I ever listen to what you say?" Sam asked, his mouth twisting into a grin. I looked up at Castiel in amusement.

"Bitch," Dean said tossing the keys back to Sam.

"Jerk," Sam answered, winking at me as he got in the driver's side. I squeezed Cas's hand and climbed in shotgun; leaving Dean and Cas to get in the back and we were on our way to Montana.

Down a gravel road, in the middle of a copse of trees sat a quaint little two story house with a wraparound porch, pots of various herbs and plants hung on hooks and sat on the edge o the porch. A large oak sycamore tree with a swing made from a wooden plank and a length of rope hung form a lower limb. On the porch swing laid a large orange and white cat the size of a small dog. In the small garden off to the side of the house kneeled a small woman with long black hair pulled back in a messy bun.

She stood and picked up a basket full of tomatoes and green onions and walked into the house. The small screened in sunroom was littered with jars of dries herbs and hanging from hooks and strings were miscellaneous voodoo paraphernalia. She walked through the room and set the basket on the maple table as she passed through the kitchen to the living room. She opened the front door and looked at the cat.

"Lynx come on. Someone's coming." She said in a soft, but rather raspy voice.

The cat raised its head and looked at her for a moment then meowed and leapt off the swing, darting into the open door.

The woman closed the door and locked the door. Grabbing a small burlap bag, she laid a line of dirt across the door. A short while later the sound of a vehicle could be heard rumbling down the driveway. She plucked up a sawed off twelve gauge from behind the chair in front of the window and pumped a shell into the chamber.

"Nice house. Why does she live so far in the sticks?" Sammy asked, slowing down to examine the house before us.

"She used to live in Canada, but some of her neighbors were closed minded and highly superstitious and she got to where she couldn't take it. She moved here away from the major population. She's very much like Rufus, only a little worse." I answered, nerves starting to get jumpy.

"That'll be lovely." Dean commented with an eye roll.

Sam pulled up beside a 1966 Shelby GT 350 and cut the engine. A curtain flapped closed in one of the front windows.

We all got out and I led the way onto the porch. An intercom was mounted beside the door. A powerful aura rolled from the house. In wonder I raised my hand and moved it toward the side of the house. The force of something pushed against my hand. I looked over at Castiel in wonderment. "She warded the house. I've always wondered whether they would work." I said, before pushing the intercom button.

"'Nita, can we come in?" I asked, looking back over my shoulder at Dean who was wandering around the porch, smelling plants as he went.

"I dunno, what do you want Kailyn?" a raspy voice answered back.

"We need your help. But I'd really rather we not discuss it over this intercom, who knows what could be listening."

"Who is that with you?"

"My brothers Sam and Dean Winchester and a friend; his name is Castiel."

"You brought an angel here? I don't know if I'll let you in now or not."

"Are you sure about that? I've got a couple of bottles of JW Black and some herbs that I'm pretty sure you don't have."

"Keep a leash on your angel and I'll let you in." she finally said.

The sound of locks being moved could be heard from inside the house and the door swung open to reveal a woman a few inches taller than me with long black hair pulled away from a pixie like face. She was a very beautiful woman but her face was marred by a long smooth scar that started above the middle of her right eye, ran across the bridge of her nose, inches below her left eye and across her left cheek, ending just below her chin. A short sleeved shirt revealed a vampire bite scar below her elbow and various claw marks up both arms.

Standing to the side she gestured us inside. I stepped over the line of dirt, followed by Cas and Sam with Dean bringing up the rear.

"Alright whatta ya need?"She asked after she had closed the door and checked the line. Sam's eyes followed her movements with interest and Dean checked out her butt when she bent to check the line of dirt.

"Your help, Anahita. Lucifer is raised and we have to stop him. I think you could help us." I said, taking the bag from Sam and extending it to Anita.

"Why is it that you are the only one that ever calls me that?" she asked, taking the bag from me as she glanced between me and Castiel.

"Because I know who you really are. I know and I respect it, not just that you're a priestess but that you're Anakim. I know that's why you're wary of Castiel, but he isn't here to kill you. He's here to help us." I said, smiling at my angel and then looking back to her.

"That may be one of the reasons he's here, but that ain't all of it." She snorted.

"I'm glad you think it's funny. But I don't; he risked falling to save me. If I hadn't loved him before my death I would have after he ripped a part of his grace to save me." I snapped, taken aback by her condescending tone. "Who are you to act high and mighty? If not for me, you'd have been a Wendigo's dinner."

"Alright, alright; I'm sorry. It's just for the past thousand years my mother warned me about angels coming to kill me for being what I am." She answered, hanging her head slightly, as if in shame.

"We would appreciate it if you would help us." Sam spoke up.

"I would love to help, but no one has yet to explain what you need my help for. I'm just a practitioner of vaudun. What could I do to help you?" she asked, looking back up at Sammy.

"Angel's hunt you down just for being what you what you are. You know exactly what we need you for." Dean said, his eyes showing a mixture of anger and determination. "Hell, you don't even have to do the hard part. I… Kail, I'm going outside. This chick is too much. Come find me when you're done."

I watched my older brother unlatch the door and walk out, looking at Sam and Castiel before turning back to Anahita. "That man that just walked out of here is the man who has to kill Lucifer by himself, personally. Nobody else can stop the ultimate evil fallen angel." I illustrated to the slack jawed woman.

"I didn't realize that he was the one from the prophesy." She said simply.

"Will you help us? Please?" Sam asked. Saying no more as he eyed the Anakim with his warm brown eyes,

She cast a glance at Sam before turning her eyes to Cas and then finally to me. She hesitated and finally answered "Yes. I'll help you."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: To prevent confusion the first part of this chapter introduces the antagonists for this arc. The second part doesn't really progress the plot but I thought it was amusing. Thanks for following and I'll try to update soon. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

The trio stood on a steep hill overlooking a small town… watching; for what only they seemed to know. All were extremely good looking but they held an air of cruelty and anger. The shortest of the three turned his back on the town and eyed the two taller men.

"I have waited for your release and now it is time for the revolution. The cattle have no idea what the world they live in is going to become." He said, a twisted smile curling his mouth.

"What about the Winchesters?" one of the tall men with blonde hair asked, yellow eyes flashing in the vanishing light.

The other tall man, this one with long black hair, scoffed at the other man's words. "Bal, the Winchesters are nothing to worry about. The one who is to end it, ha, I've tortured little girls tougher than him. But he is a fighter, very good to torture."

"What of the one who broke the seal that freed our master, and the girl?" the blond asked.

"He is no threat either. If the temptation to come to our side was great enough, we'd have another soldier for our cause. Az was nothing if not brilliant. And the girl; what can a woman do to stop the greatest evil in the world." The short man boasted throwing back his head in a laugh so evil it could have curdled milk.

At that moment a petite redhead approached the trio. The tall dark-haired man pulled her into a crippling embrace and crushed his lips to hers forcefully. She groaned and clutched her hands into his long hair and pulled him closer. When they released each other the short man turned his attention to her.

"Meg, what news do you have for us?"

"Bad news I'm afraid." She said her arm still wrapped around the dark haired man. "The Winchester woman lives."

"How can she be alive? If she hadn't died Lucifer wouldn't be free." The blonde man addressed as Bal asked.

"The angel who pulled Dean from Hell loves the mortal. He ripped his grace in half and gave it to her. She will be near impossible to kill again." Meg answered, black eyes flashing.

"Love." The short man scowled, saying the word as if it were poison on his lips. "She is no matter to us, if she tries to stop us, if she's anything like her brothers she will, kill her…slowly, along with her angel lover."

"As you command Lucifer; and I'm gonna enjoy every minute of it." The tall dark haired man said smiling in a way that seemed as if he was envisioning it as he spoke.

"Ooh Baby, can I watch?" Meg asked with a heated look.

"Watch, Hell honey you can help. You do the angel and I'll do the Winchester girl."

"Just get it done. My main concern is the eldest brother. He can send me back to my cage and there is no way I'm going back to rot." Lucifer said, rolling his eyes at the two demons before he turned back to Balberith. "Keep an eye on the Winchesters, but don't get too close. Word is they're really good and I don't want them offing one of my generals when our paradise is just beginning to take shape."

"You got it boss." The blonde demon said as he disappeared.

"You two, if you can manage to keep your hands off of each other long enough I want you to set up a torture chamber for when the angel and his lover are caught. I'm going to find more soldiers." Lucifer said turning back to the pair before he vanished like the blonde man.

"Tell me again why we're going to Bobby's." Dean asked from the passenger seat.

"We're going because we need more fire power. We may have Anahita on our side now but we don't know how many damned demons we're going to be going up against in addition to the two grand demons and Lucifer. We need to be prepared." I answered, looking up slightly from the road to my older brother.

"Okay, can you give me anything on why our brother is riding back with the voodoo priestess? The boy sure knows how to pick 'em. First the werewolf, then the demon, and now a voodoo priestess; I shudder to think what's next." Dean said shaking his head.

I laughed and drove on towards home. It was peaceful riding back with my oldest brother. Castiel had used his angel teleport thingy and Dean and I were driving back together with Sammy riding with Anahita. While we had been helping her to gather her things to take with us she and Sammy had been checking each other out when the other wasn't looking. And I don't mean the Dean Winchester check out either. It sort of reminded me of how Cas and I used to do when he had first come to Dean and we'd become friends.

"Kailyn, I'm really glad that you found us before Dad died. I don't know why I'm bringing it up right now of all times but I feel like I need to talk about it." Dean said, turning the Van Halen cassette over and pushing it back into the player.

"It's okay big brother, I miss our chick flick moments." I answered, grinning at him affectionately.

"I should have figured that I would end up liking you eventually. Hell we're too much alike to not. But I guess I resent the fact that Dad never told us that we had a sister. And in a way I held it against you that even though you grew up with the job like we did you always retained innocence that I Sammy and I lost a long time ago." Dean revealed.

"Don't worry about it Dean. The first couple of times we got into a fist fight…"

"And you nailed my ass to the floor…"

"Yeah, well we acclimated and now you're my best friend. I wouldn't have it any other way." I said, punching his shoulder. "Now shut your yapper. You know how much I love Eddie's amazing solos."

"A woman after my own heart." Dean said as he pulled a mean air guitar.

**Post script: Would anyone be interested on hearing my take on how the previous seasons would have unraveled had Kailyn been on the show. Let me know what you think in reviews. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for the delay my fanfiction darlings, writers block hit everyone eventually... unfortunately mine was a pretty bad case. But I'm back and hopefully better than ever. THis chapter takes about two weeks-ish after the last update so...Enjoy!!!  


* * *

**

Castiel sat on the hood of Dean's beloved Impala. He didn't understand the man's attachment to the piece of metal, but then again the woman he loved also had a soft spot for the car. Everything that he'd ever believed in had been dashed away. For the first time in a long time he didn't know what to do. The apocalypse had come and he couldn't stop it. His faith in God was waning and he cursed himself for that weakness. The only thing that made sense to him these days was how he felt for Kailyn Winchester. It had been many centuries since he had had any stirring of emotions, but after hardly a year with the Winchester family he was feeling things he had never felt.

At this very moment she was talking to his mother who was occupying a raven, a mother who hardly ventured to heaven because she held dominion over the earth. But her appearance in heaven when the last seal had broken had been a turning point. The other angels saw it as a symbol that things were worse that they had feared. With the release of Lucifer odd happenings started occurring. They had gone to Kailyn's friend to see if she could help, but the arrival of the Nephilim had also brought distraction. The younger Winchester brother had begun to look at the reckless woman the way that he looked at Kailyn.

Dean was becoming restless about what they were going to do. The angels were silent. Anna had been missing in action for days and the celestial side of the fight was growing worried. Though she had fallen, she had still been one of the strongest of the angels, mightier than even Michael himself. But her powers had waned when her grace was removed and she fell. Finding her had to be a priority but he couldn't tell the Winchesters just yet; they had other things on their plate to deal with.

*******

"I just don't understand how they can possess vampires. I've never heard of it. Not even in bad horror movies." Dean ranted over the phone to Bobby as he paced back and forth across the cracked linoleum floor of the small kitchen in the seedy motel room.

"Dean sit your ass down, you're making me nervous." Sam yelled from where he sat with an open laptop next to Anita who was oiling a Ruger SR9.

"Shut up Sammy, I'm sorta sweating the end of days, ya know." Dean returned.

"How about you both calm down; poor Kailyn, I don't know how the Hell she put up with y'all. I woulda shot you both a long time ago if you fight like that all the time." Anita said, barely looking up from the gun.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Anita, and the last time I checked you weren't helping out to much, unless you count helping Sammy outta his pants." Dean spouted, turning his back on the pair and continuing his rant to Bobby.

*********

"Goddess, what if I allowed you to take me as a vessel. I know that each angel has a specific vessel, but you have entered my mind; surely that is indication that I would be a suitable vessel for you." I said, addressing the goddess in her raven form.

"_No Kailyn, it would be unwise to do so given the state of things. I will not take you as a vessel."_

"Okay fine, but how are you gonna find God?" I questioned grudgingly accepting her denial.

"_I'm sorry for doing it, but Castiel is going to assist me. I must ask your brother for a favor before I set out but Cas has to leave you for a time."_

I cast my eyes to where my angel sat on the hood of Dean's car. Cas smiled at me as if he knew the topic of conversation, a sadness in his face that hurt my heart to observe. I looked back at the raven goddess, a bright light glowing around her ebony feathers. Blinking back unshed tears I answered, "Just make sure that you bring him back to me. I already lost him once, I don't want to be without him ever again."

"_Your future with him isn't guaranteed but I will do my best to keep your love alive my child. Have faith in the light…"_

"And illuminate the darkness." I finished, trying to hold the tears at bay, but one managed to escape. A hand rested on my shoulder as the raven flew away into the star scattered darkness that covered the earth like a blanket. I turned to see my Castiel; I hadn't even heard him approach. I stood and walked into his arms, gripping him tight.

Pulling back from me he wiped the single tear from my cheek and lowered his forehead to mine. The sadness and longing in his eyes made my heart ache. With one hand wrapped around his waist, I brought the other to his cheek. "Why is it that we're always saying goodbye?"

"Not goodbye Kailyn, it's just see you later." He answered, framing my face in his hands.

"I'd better see you later. I love you too much, and just so you know, when you get back we're gonna get started on that future I saw." I said, closing the distance between us and claiming his slightly chapped lips in a kiss that he only deepened, hungry and demanding.

When he pulled away, we were both out of breath and if he hadn't been supporting my weight I'm sure my knees would have given. It was a kiss that said all the things my awkward angel didn't have the words to say. "You can count on it." He finally said, pressing a chaste kiss on my lips this time before he left me in a flash of white.

I would wait until I had my emotions under control before I returned back inside. Or until Dean came out to look for me, whichever came first. I glanced up at the stars and cast a prayer heavenward that he would find what he was looking for.

* * *

**A/N: In case anyone is curious, on my author's profile page I have put up some links for how I invisioned my original characters. If you wanna know, swing by there and check it out. Also I have another Fan Fic that I've started if you wanna check that out as well. As always, thanks for reading and review, review, review.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Writer's block is a mess. I am so sorry that I've taken a month to update this story but I was at a loss for how to continue. To cope with the writer's block I started a new fan fiction for Son's of Anarchy; but now I'm back with a new chapter for What If? and I really hope oyu like it. Read and Review!!!!

* * *

**"That angel took my damned necklace… I feel completely naked. He should have asked for a kidney or my liver, probably wouldn't feel as weird if he had." Dean said the moment I set foot back in the motel room.

"That's what she needed then." I said, dropping onto Dean's bed.

Sensing the lack of my usual cheerfulness, Dean and Sam both came to sit on either side of me. The proverbial rock and hard place… though which was one of them which escaped me.

"What did he do to you Kail?" Dean asked, immediately going into protective big brother mode.

"He's gone off on a detective mission with the Goddess. They're trying to find God." I answered squeezing Sammy's hand that had just reached for mine, grateful for my touchy feely brother in sensitive times. Dean was the verbal guy, Sammy was the emotion.

"Cas was babbling something about my necklace becoming burning to the touch in the presence of God when he came in here." Dean confirmed.

"He seemed kinda distracted though." Sammy added with a questioning look in his face.

"He's gonna be gone for a while and the Goddess didn't say how long." I started, "I'm just afraid that he won't come back."

"He'd better, he has my necklace." Dean fumed.

"Dean, let it go." Sammy said, rolling his eyes at Dean's distress before pulling me into a half hug. "Lyn, don't worry about him… the Goddess will do her best to make sure he comes back to you. Besides, he's one of our only allies in this war."

"Thanks Sammy. Where's Anita?" I asked, noting the absence of the hoodoo priestess.

"She said something about communing with the Lao. Whatever that means?" Dean supplied, tossing me a Pepsi from the small refrigerator and bringing he and Sam a beer.

"I only hope they aren't vengeful tonight." I said… thinking back on my old friend's zombie raising past.

"Are you completely sure that we can trust her. I know Sammy has the hots for her but we can't always trust his judgment when it comes to chicks." Dean said nudging me in the ribs gently as he sat down on the other side of me.

"Weird vibes Dean-O?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Serious." Dean said raising his beer to accentuate his comment.

"Most of the time the Lao are alright. But they aren't like the Goddess; she's never in PMS mode. The Lao have their moments and some of them are in a constant state of negativity. And I might have been wrong about her being able to help; I mean Sammy I know you're developing feelings for her but so far no dice in anything that the Lao have said." I said, sipping at my preferred beverage.

"Can the Lao possess people?" Sammy questioned, nursing his beer.

"If the priest or priestess was powerful enough and if the Lao were angry or vengeful." I answered.

"So what are you saying? Cut our losses and let her go back to her home?" Dean asked.

"I dunno boys, I really dunno."

"He'll be okay Baby Sister. Dean and I promise he'll be okay." Sammy said.

"Sammy, I love you… but don't make promises that you can't keep. I know that the goddess will do the best she can but times are tough. Let's just get ourselves through this and work on fixing the world." I said, putting the lid on my soda and slipping my arms through Sam's and Dean's. "We can defeat him together, I know we may be each other's kryptonite, but together we can defeat Lucifer, of that I have faith."

"You never waver do you Pip? You always believe that the good will come, I admire you for that. Kailyn, I think you keep us sane." Dean said, finishing his beer in one gulp.

"I try, but I fear that my positivity is running short these days. I'll tell Anita that she can go back home. Then I'm gonna bang my head against the wall for a few minutes and when we get back to Bobby's I'm gonna find out all the info I can about those goddamned demon vampires. Lucifer ain't getting the world without a fight." I put my hands over my eyes and massaged my temples. It had been a frustrating emotionally crippling day.

*****

"What have you got my dear friend?"

"The angel has left them to search for our father. They are vulnerable, we must attack them now."

"Patience brother, I am planning on talking to the younger brother. Certain things have come to my attention and I must see to them before we take action. We need to be strong on all fronts and if we attack we won't have an advantage anymore." Lucifer said, voice a calm timbre on the air.

"What do you mean my Lord?" the blonde demon questioned taking a step closer to the leader of the demons.

"I have learned some things from the angels you've brought to me to question. They say that they love their father and would never betray Him; but it seems all you need is the right trigger." Lucifer said quietly, almost resentfully. "What news do you bring?"

"The Nephilim has decided to leave the Winchesters. We should get her to our side when she is away from them. I have also learned that the Winchester woman's angel and the Goddess have gone looking for your father. The Michael sword is unprotected, but we will wait until you command."

"That is good Asmodel, go back to Meg. When the angel returns, I want you to get him and the woman and bring them to the pit. I'll leave it to your discretion as to how you go about questioning them. My only request is that you don't kill them." Lucifer stated.

"As you command." Asmodel said, departing from his master.


	23. Good News Y'all!

**Hello my loyal, patient, absolutely lovely readers. I must beg for your forgiveness in leaving you hanging with this story. Being a reader of fanfiction I hate when an author seems to abandon their creations. But I can proudly say that after an extremely insane real life, I can get back to what I love the most; writing for you lovely people. I'm currently on my last semester in college and things have thinned out so I can get back to writing. I'm excited to inform you absolutely beautiful readers that within the next two weeks there will be a new chapter of What If? up and the story will continue. I love you all for sticking with me and I hope that the continuation has been worth the wait because in the canon world of Supernatural things are pretty hairy.**


End file.
